Like A Boy
by SKRowling
Summary: Hollywood Arts is and Elite Arts Boarding school in Los Angeles. Jade has always wanted to go there, but when she is wait-listed and her twin brother doesn't she takes matters into her own hands. Besides she's an actress she can take it... right? JORI
1. If I were a Boy

**I was asked to write another JORI… really had no intention of doing that at all. But I had the song "Like a Boy" stuck in my head all weekend. Then I remembered that one Amanda Bines movie… couldn't tell you the name because I don't remember. So I changed H.A. into a boarding school in the middle of LA, and Jade's brother is her twin. So I am pretty much completely AU on this. But then again so is my other JORI story.**

**Al right, there is no Tori in this chapter, I am not so sure I will go to her POV I really like Jade's POV. But do you know what I would like? I would like for you to review! Don't be shy!**

**Tell me what you really think! – S. K.**

* * *

**If I were a boy**

I got the letter today… not Accepted. This is Crap. I wanted to go to Hollywood Arts forever and I, get rejected. I was talented! Why was I rejected? My twin brother stomped past my room and he slammed his door.

I furrowed my brows and headed across the hall to his room. "Jaden?" I called out sticking my head into the room.

"This is bull shit!" he mumbled, "I can't believe I got accepted to that stupid Arts high school you wanted to go to."

"You what?" I screamed.

"Jade, what's up?" He said as he came up to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Thought you'd be happy to go to the same boarding school with me."

"I didn't get in! " I said throwing myself on his bed.

"Christ Jaded" He said sitting next to me. "You have way more talent."

"Tell me about it."

"Can I see the letter?" He asked and I stood.

He followed me to my room and I handed him the letter. "This doesn't make sense." I sighed sitting in my armchair.

"Dude… you were waitlisted, there are too many girls enrolled."

"That's still NOT ACCEPTED." I said

He sighed. "Well I guess I am off to H.A. without you." Then his face took on an exciting turn. What was he thinking.?

"Jaden… what are you thinking?"

"You can go as me… I want to stay here as long as possible."

I raised a brow. "I can think of at least three things that might give it away I retorted.

"Jaded you are an actress… if Glenn close pulled it off you can." He stated and I looked at myself in the mirror. I was so… girly. There was no way, "look do you want to go to Hollywood Arts or what?"

I nodded and we set to work. "Mom and dad don't talk to each other, so the fact that you are not the one that got accepted to Hollywood arts, should be simple." He said, as he started to get some things together for me. My brother was my best friend other than Cat. Oh Cat… she had tried out too. She had the most beautiful singing voice. I wondered if she was going to Hollywood Arts.

My phone rang; speak of the devil, my friend cat was on the phone. I answered and I heard her screaming into the line. "Cat, cat, cat… YOURE KILLING ME!"

"Oh… sorry." She said calming down. "Are you coming?"

"You got accepted?" I asked

"Yes! I almost got wait listed, but someone dropped out of the program at the last minute."

I groaned, "Kitten, please tone it down a little."

"What's wrong? Are you not coming?"

"Oh I'm Coming, Jaden got accepted, and I'm taking his place."

"Oh wow… and experiment!" I could hear her wheels turning. "I'm gonna be someone else just to see how long I can pull it off too!"

"Whatever Cat… just come over with your make-up kit show me how to look like a boy."

I looked at myself in the mirror once cat was done. I looked just like Jaden, except three inches shorter, and my face was softer. Cat had use a little prosthesis to sculpt my face a little like Jaden, but there was still plenty of me that shines through the mask. Cat is magic.

"Hollywood Arts is having a party tonight… you wanna wanna?" Cat asked.

I smiled, "Hell yeah… Jaden come with! I said, I'd be your wing man."

He laughed. "Nah, I wanna hang out here with Holly." His girlfriend was lecherous, now I knew why he wanted to hang out here instead of moving to H.A. So I guess I should be grateful but I hated the wench.

I rolled my eyes, "Later." I said and walked downstairs with Cat.

"Jaden, where are you off to?" Mom said it stopped me in my tracks. I looked at her I was about to speak, but Cat spoke for me.

"We're going to meet Jade at a Hollywood Arts party."

"Well alright," Mom said without so much as looking at me. She seemed a little ticked. "If your sister ever bothered to tell me where she was going, this wouldn't be happening." She mumbled under her breath. I couldn't wait to be at H.A. and out fo her hair.

Cat and I ran out of the house. We got in her brother's car and she drove it to the party expertly. I couldn't wait to get my license. We would be in so much trouble if we got pulled over because neither of us were supposed to drive. See how alert my mother is about what we do. We just drove off in a car without licenses… I sighed and got out of the car. It was show time.

I tried to walk like boys did and I came into the party. I stood off to the corner and watched Cat be the social butterfly that she is. Then this guy sat next to me. He had this perfect hair and chocolate eyes. I was staring, I know I was but he was really hot! "may I help you dude?" he asked. I blinked

"Sorry Dude… It's just your hair… man how did you get it so perfect?" I tried to play it off.

He laughed, "Your hair isn't so bad either." I looked up at my slanted bangs and just kind of flipped them out of my eyes. Then I blushed and looked away. "Damn… look at her!" he said under his breath, and I followed his line of sight. I saw legs and cheekbones. The kids in Hollywood Arts are so hot!

I so fit in… I am so hot… as a girl. I sighed "Too bad she's taken." I mumbled to him. She looked too nervous standing alone by the doorway. She was looking for someone.

"How do you know?" He asked me.

"Body language, " I answered I leaned back and spread my legs like a dude. Then sure as I was a girl, this really tall handsome dude came up to Legs and cheekbones and kissed her. "See."

"Oh so you can read body language?" Dude asked.

"I'm a girl watcher." I answered

"So like you could pick the right girl to hit on?" He asked

"Pretty much…" I answered with a smirk.

"Contest?" He asked me. "Who can get the most girls to kiss him tonight."

I blushed… "Look hair… "

"Beck." He interrupted.

"Whatever, that is the dumbest contest ever." I finished my sentence.

"You scared?" he asked.

"I could get Legs and cheekbones with handsome dude to kiss me. I am not scared."

"Then if you can get her to kiss you , without big guy pounding you into the ground I'd say you were the winner." I smiled, I was never one to back down on a challenge. Besides, Jaden's reputation was hanging I the balance.

"You're on." I pointed Cat out to him, "Get her then." I shot cat a quick text message telling her that I really liked this dude and I didn't want him to know I was pretending to be Jaden but I wanted Jade to meet him soon. "If I win, you go out on a date with my sister."

He raised his brow. "Is she a dog or something?" I pulled out my phone and showed him a picture of me. "Damn… You win."

I laughed. "She's bi, she might need a little convincing from you. That red head is her girlfriend. She's not bi, but she's not gay either, my sister is that good. "

"Does she go to this school?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not yet."

"If I win, I get a threesome with her and her girlfriend." He said leering at my picture. Oh he's a little pig.

"Good luck with that." I said shaking his hand.

Then I stood up and walked over to a bored looking girl next to legs and cheekbones. "Hey… I'm Jaden."

"Trina, This is my sister Tori." Sisters, I never would have guessed. I looked at both of them. Trina was cute, but not as cute as her sister.

"How you doin'?" I said looking at Tori closely. She was with that dude, but he was busy doing what? I found him talking with this other girl in the corner, hidden from Tori's view. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Oh… I don't know…" She said she was disgusted with him. I sat between Trina and tori on the couch. But all of my attention was on Tori.

" Are you two alright?" I asked

"He's weird. Just hot and cold all the time."

"That's because you won't DO IT." Her sister said. "I mean you can't expect a guy like Ryder Daniels to just be happy with making out.

"Why not?" I asked Trina, I had my suspicions that Trina has given it up to this Daniels guy on occasion. I would never pressure someone like that.

"Yeah but you're not hot." Trina said to me.

"Jealous much?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"What are you talking about Trina? Look at him!"

"He's too pretty, Like that Beck guy." Trina retorted. "I like a more manly man."

"As if any of us would give you the time of day." I said rolling my eyes. This girl was the type that if any guy gave her the time of day, she would be on his junk in no time. I could have been making out with her by now if Tori hadn't been my target to begin with.

"Don't listen to her, I think you're gorgeous." I turned to her and caught her eyes with mine; this time purposely drawing her in by not saying anything at all. I looked at her lips licked mine then looked back into her eyes. I was preparing her for the fact that I was going to kiss her.

She blushed and looked away breaking the spell I had put on her. Oh she was a loyal one. "Well If I was your boyfriend, I wouldn't be off flirting with some other girls." Ryder was talking to this one girl that had been dancing with a crew just before. When tori looked in the direction I had been looking, he was tracing his fingers down her arm.

Now she was pissed and she stood up to confront him but I grabbed her hand and sat her back down. "That son of a bitch."

"You want him to behave? You need to let him know that you could have any man you want." I said putting my hand on her thigh and looking in her eyes. "These guys thrive on your jealousy. He needs to know you're the boss, and you don't have to give anything up to him to keep him."

"How would I do that?" she asked a little distraught. "He is all focused on that girl."

"Kiss me." I answered.

"What? I just met you." She said shocked.

"Exactly. You can have anyone you want. And I won't pressure you to do anything more I swear." I said to her and caught Beck watching out of the corner of my eye. She smiled at me, and she simply leaned forward and kissed my lips. What I didn't expect was the instant electricity that ran through me.

God that kiss was electrifying. I found my hand moving from her thigh to her hip then gradually up to the back of her neck. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I would have responded except that her arms wrapped around my shoulders and she deepened the kiss. "DUDE, get off my girlfriend." I was shoved. He startled me out of Jaded-land and it kind of pissed me off.

I stood up and faced an equally irked Ryder Daniels. "She's your girlfriend?"

"Yes," he said getting real close to my face.

"I would never have known it the way you were trying to get in old girl over there's pants." I responded with a little venom. "You might need to make it clearer who your woman is, so that she doesn't find someone that she doesn't have to worry about cheating on her."

I turned to Tori smiled and kissed her hand. And with a wink I walked away to Beck. I pulled a pen out of my pocket and wrote my cell number on the palm on his hand. "Text her, she's out with some friends, see you around." I said and grabbed Cat's hand on the way out.

"Jade, why did he tell me that he could satisfy me better than you could." Cat asked once we were outside.

I laughed, "I told him you were my girlfriend."

"You Jaden, or You Jade?" She asked with a shocked expression.

"Me Jade." I answered.

"But I'm not gay… I'm not even bi." She screeched.

"Yes, I know, I told him as much, which is why he figured he could kiss you and win that bet before I could get that girl to kiss me."

"You used me…" she said a bit indignantly. Then she laughed, "That is one fine dude you got yourself a date with.

I laughed, and then I got my first text. It was a picture text. It was his face and a hi.

**Me: Who the hell are you?**

**Beck: Beck Oliver, your brother told me to call you.**

**Me: so he's just giving random guys my number?**

**Beck: I'm not random. **

I got in Cat's brother's car and she drove me to her house. Which was really close to H.A.

**Me: you are to me.**

**Beck: I promise your brother is very selective.**

**Me: LOL okay**

**Beck: we should go out.**

**Me: I'm with someone.**

**Beck: Yeah, Cat… I met her, she's cute.**

**Me: She went without me? I have to have a serious talk with Cat and Jaden.**

**Beck: We should go out**

**Me: You are repeating yourself**

**Me: Ok**

**Beck: Tomorrow at Nozu.**

**Me: 7?**

**Beck: Yeah.**

**Me: Okay.**

I smiled at my cleverness and headed for Cat's front door. I was staying the night.


	2. Love Game

**A/N: ha! What a great reception. I know not much JORI so far, and there isn't much in this chapter either, but there are some meaningful JORI moments in here. There will be more JORI when she gets to the school. Anyway I hope you like this. So as always review! Don't be shy!**

**Oh and Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or She's The Man! (Which is the name of the movie this story is loosely based on- Thank you IAmVictorious)**

**Tell me what you really think. – S.K.**

* * *

**Love Game**

* * *

_**I'm on a mission **_

_**And it involves some heavy touching, yeah**_

_**You've indicated your interest; I'm educated In sex yes**_

_**And now I want it bad, I want it bad**_

_**A love game, a love game**_

**- Lady Gaga "Love Game"**

* * *

I walked in to Nozu thirty minutes late. I swear if Mr. Hair walked out on me I'll kill him. I went into way too much effort to look like that picture of mine, all glamour. It is a significant difference from how I looked the night before.

Oh he was there, but he wasn't alone. That chick I made out with the night before was there sitting next to him and some other girl, I hadn't seen. I raised my brows ant looked around for that Daniel's guy. He was nowhere around. She was sitting so close to Beck, it made me pause. They have chemistry, and I didn't like it.

Finally his eyes disengaged from Legs and cheekbones and focused on me. I mesmerized him and he stood up to greet me. I was giddy because cheekbones is hot. I remained cool on the outside and look Beck over. Then I look her over, and she caught my eyes and she recognized me. I know she did because her eyes narrowed.

I licked my lips the same way I had the night before and she raised her brow. "I'm gonna go now, Andre Just walked in… Welcome to Hollywood Arts Beck." She walked away giving me one last sweeping look was it just me, or was she checking me out, and I mean really checking me out. My body tingled remembering the kiss she had given me the night before.

Beck cleared his throat, "Yeah she's hot… that's the girl your brother was making out with last night."

I looked at him and made sure to look him over even more hungrily than I had been checking the girl out. "I like a more petite girl." I stated looking back at him.

"You like what you see?" He asked helping me into my seat then sitting next to me.

"My brother knows what I like, " I said, "He didn't tell me about the girl at all."

Beck raised his eyebrow in surprise that I was still talking about the girl. I laughed. "You're really hot. Too perfect... What are you hiding?"

"I have nothing to hide." He said with a smirk.

"Cat is straight." I said, "she's my best friend, not my girl friend, my brother just likes to say she is."

"Oh…" Beck said

I laughed, "Please tell me you weren't hoping to get a threesome…"

He kind of paled when I suggested that. It made me laugh even harder. "It kind of crossed my mind," he said embarrassed.

"You're adorable," I said stroking his cheek then I kissed it. "Lets order some food."

We had a great time at Nozu; we walked out and talked together. He's an only spoiled child from Canada. An actor/ dancer. "I don't think you can really dance."

"I can so… lets go in here." He said pulling me into a dance studio.

We took a ballroom class…weird I had never done that before. We did a tango, which was so hot my body hummed every time he touched me. We left the studio and made out in his car. He has a car. There was a lot of touching in private places I had actually never done this with a boy before.

His hand went inside my tights and I breathed in in shock. I panicked. "Um… we have to stop now." I said pushing him away.

He closed his eyes and shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs. And pulled his hand out of my tights. "Sorry." He said taking a deep breath and moving me off of his lap.

I leaned forward and kissed him "Don't apologize," I whispered, "This is a first date. Can you take me home now? It's almost midnight."

He nodded and we moved to the front seat of his truck. He walked me to the door and kissed me. The front door opened, and we kind of jumped apart. I turned my head and saw Jaden and Holly saying goodbye. Beck 's eyebrows shot up seeing the blond My brother was slobbing down. "Your brother's a pimp!" He whispered

I rolled my eyes. "Tori meant nothing, this is the love of his life." I answered sarcastically and waved at him. Then I walked right between the two kissing lovebirds shoving Holly in the bushes.

"Jade what the fuck?' Jaden said throwing the door shut and following me up the stairs.

"You could do so much better." I said heading toward my room.

"What was the date like?" He asked sitting in my armchair.

"Really hot, Almost went too far." I said grabbing my PJ's and heading off to my bathroom.

"I'll kill him." He mumbled

I stuck my head and glared at him. "He has far more self control than you do." I went back to finish getting dressed. "I don't supposed you and Holly were just watching movies while Mom was gone."

He was quiet and I knew he was blushing. "Um… so you going out with him again?'

"He didn't ask me." I answered and sat on the bed.

"Idiot." He said coming to sit next to me. He put his arm around me and squeezed me a little.

"I don't think he didn't mean to, I think you kind of startled him out of asking him when you opened the door." I said with a chuckle. He laughed at that. " You know what was the strangest part of the date? When I walked in, he was surrounded by hot girls, Including the one I made out with last night."

"Really?"

"The strangest thing was, that she recognized me. I swear she did." I looked at my brother; really looked at him, we have the same eyes… I think I mean I never spent any time looking at mine, but they are the same color. "She looked into my eyes and she kind of looked mad for a second like she should have known the dude she made out with wasn't a dude at all. Then she looked me over like head to toe and she watched me lick my lips and mimicked the gesture then turned to leave."

He puffed out his shirt as if he were trying to cool himself down. "That 's intense Jaded."

"But wait, there's more. " I said. "She left with this black dude right, and she looked back at me saw me staring and smiled, just this really sexy smile. Damn her… she could mess everything up for me."

"Well one day I'll just show at campus and we can hang out and she can see we are two different people, throw her off the scent a little."

I smiled, "you are the only boy I've ever loved."

He hugged me again. "Stop it already, anyone else hears this and they'll start talking"

I laughed. I couldn't wait to start at Hollywood arts.


	3. Unwritten

**A/N: Okay so, we've made it to Hollywood arts, and we meet a new friend, a couple of JORI moments as well, nothing full on yet… that there will be much explicitness… because I want to keep this in the T category. But you never know things always change. So as always, review! Don't be shy!**

**Tell me what you really think. — S.K.**

* * *

**Unwritten**

* * *

_**I am unwritten**_

_**Can't read my mind, I'm undefined**_

_**I'm Just beginning**_

_**The Pen's in my hand, ending unplanned.**_

_**-Natasha Bedingfield "Unwritten"**_

* * *

I walked on to campus of Hollywood Arts, just a buzz of excitement. I was walking in as Jade, with the help of my brother. Then he would leave and I'd remain here as Jaden West.

We had lined his Trunk with some of my clothes and covered them with some of his clothes. I got some new boy shoes because Jaden's feet are three sizes too big. Jaden had been accepted to the Drama program, so I got a lot of Acting classes, Where as Mine was a mix of theater arts and Music. I am getting no music out of my time here, nor am I getting any dance… though I suppose that is okay seeing as how it would be hard to hide my goodies in a Leotard.

"I wonder who your roommate is." Jaden said walking into his, room and as we opened the door My roommate was on a bed with his girlfriend. We stood there stunned for a minute, as they hadn't heard us come in.

I Looked at Jaden and turned to leave when I heard, "Ow, Ryder… stop, I'm not ready." I turned back to the vision on the bed, and dropped my half of the trunk on the floor making a loud thump.

The two jumped and Ryder flew off of Cheekbones and came face to face with Jaden. "Unbelievable, You can't be my roommate." Ryder said angrily. "I'm talking to the RA because I'll kill you if you touch my girl again."

Jaden looked at me and I kind of smirked. Then he looked at Tori who was standing by the bed now eyeing Jaden and me suspiciously. He leaned closer to me and whispered. "She's the one?" I nodded. He gave her an impressed once over and turned to Ryder. "I'll behave, won't I Jade."

I chuckled, "I know you'll try. Or I'll tell your girlfriend." I answered.

Ryder just huffed and left the room. "Hi again." Tori said coming up to us. "Thanks for the other night… He's been more attentive, especially now that I know I have power."

Jaden smiled, "Just let me know if he gets out of line again." He said putting down his half of the trunk finally. "This is my twin sister Jade."

"We've met," Tori stated taking my hand, and a shock of electric energy raced through me again. She rubbed the palm of my hand, "But not formally, I'm Tori Vega."

"Jade West," I answered and watched as Jaden pulled the trunk over to the bed that had not been occupied by sex fiend. "Do you know what room Beck is in?" I asked out of curiosity to see if she knew.

She smiled raising a brow then letting go if the hand that she was still holding. "He's next door. He lives with my best friend Andre."

I smiled and headed in that direction. "Jade what about the rest of the stuff? Are you not going to help me?"

"I'm only going for a second!" I said and knocked on the door. Beck opened the door; he must have been taking a nap because his hair was a little messed up.

"Jade?" He smiled at me and hugged me. "Oh my god, are you going here now?"

"No, Jaden is." I answered. "He lives next door."

"Awesome, your bro's cool people." Beck said pulling me over to his bed so that I could sit.

We talked a little while; he was boring me a little. All I wanted to do was make out really. This was mainly because I had Tori on the brain. When he touched me, I didn't feel the same as when she touched me, and I was hooked on her.

Finally there was a lull in the conversation, and Beck kind of was staring at my legs. I looked down where he was looking at my fishnet-covered thigh, and back up at him. I leaned forward and kissed his mouth slowly and deliberately then using my lips I nipped at his bottom lip and pulled. He opened his mouth and I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

He pulled me up on his lap and we continued to kiss. I kept waiting for that electric charge to happen like it had with one single kiss with the Latina in my room. But there was nothing.

There was a shout coming from the room next door and I Jumped and ran back over. Jaden was kicking Ryder's ass. "Dude, you kissed my girlfriend again!" He yelled from the ground.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!" Jaden said punching him again. I looked at Tori who had a frown on her face and a real thoughtful expression looking from Jaden, to me. Oh fuck.

"Look You guys need to calm down, you are going to live together in this room you need to get along." I said furrowing my brows at Jaden, and he sighed knowing I might get hurt if he kept going. So he backed off. "Let's go to Cat's room for a while so that you can cool off." I mumbled.

Tori looked at me, her eyes widened, then she looked down at her beat up boyfriend. "That is a good idea." She mumbled getting down on her knees to tend to him.

I walked to Cat's dorm with Jaden and said goodbye to him at the door before I headed up to her room. I had a change of clothes in my purse, so that I could make the transition into Jaden "Girl, you won't believe who my room mate is!"

"Tori Vega," I said sitting on her bed. The look on Cheekbone's face when I said where we were going made this situation so much more precarious.

"How did you know?"

"She is my roommate's girlfriend." I mumbled pealing off my boots, tights and the rest of my clothes and putting on identical shorts and polo to that what Jaden had been wearing before.

Cat helped me bind my breasts and braided my hair to put in the wig. "You should probably try to get you a hair weave for a little while, with a short cut, that way your hair will stop shifting." She said as she put a wig cap on. I settled my Justin beaver hair cut on my head. The chestnut brown color looked strange on me, I had been dying my hair dark for a few months now, and I had grown accustomed to that.

I removed my make up as Cat prepared to fix my chin with prosthesis, so that I would have a more manly jaw. Just as she finished putting the finishing touches, the door handle started to jiggle. Ever the quick thinker, Cat sat on my lap and kissed me.

I was startled and almost fell out of the chair. I pushed her off gently and said, "Cat… I have Holly, what is it with you chicks and my lips today."

Tori's eyebrows furrowed. She rolled her eyes and said, "you have been a busy boy today Jaden West."

Cat started to giggle. "I had to see what the buzz was about."

"You told her?" Tori asked looking from me, to Cat.

"Didn't know she was your roommate… my bad." I answered standing up.

"Where is your sister?" Tori asked looking me over again.

"I don't know; she went home." I answered, "We had a little fight."

"It was cool to see her again." Tori said with a smirk sitting at her desk. "And actually talking with her this time. Your sister has a mean stink eye."

I raised a brow trying hard not to glare at her. She laughed, Cat laughed too. "You mean that one?"

"Yep… that's the one." Tori assented. All I could do was laugh.

"Don't worry Tori, Jade looks like she's really mean," Cat said, "but she really is."

"Hey now," I said glaring at Cat.

"Admit it Jaden, you know her better than anyone." Cat insisted.

"I also happen to know, that she can be really sweet and loyal if you treat her right." I said looking at Cat. "I mean, you're alive aren't you?'

Cat gulped, it was as if she had forgotten it was me under these clothes. Then she gave me an apologetic look and a concession. "Well that is true. Poor Holly never stood a chance."

"Your Girlfriend?" Tori asked.

"Yeah… the other night she caught us making out at the door of our house and pushed Holly in the bushes." Cat fell out laughing at that.

"Why?" Tori said chuckling.

"She said I could do better." I answered giving a little chuckle myself, "she thinks that staying at Hollywood arts is good for me especially since Holly is in college this year in San Diego."

"Wow…" Tori said looking me over. I know I lied; Holly is a sophomore just like me at Sherwood. But she will not be visiting me here on campus, and I didn't want her asking me any more questions about that girl. "So what does she think of me?"

She asked me and looked at me. As if she didn't know it was me under the costume. I could sense it. I shrugged, "She said that it was ballsy to kiss another guy in your boyfriend's room. The next time you try something like that she might kick your ass herself."

Tori's eyebrow shot up. "You look like you can handle yourself."

"Oh I can, but I'd rather not live in tension with my roommate. You want to date nicer guys you need to drop the jerk." I answered.

"Okay you wanna know why I kissed you again?" She said standing in front of me. "At that party the other night, there was something, I don't know like a spark, something I had never felt with any boyfriend, or girlfriend I have had before." Did she just say girlfriend?

I raised my brow, so she WAS checking me out the other day. "I'm… sorry… I have a girlfriend."

"I know… It's just … I wanted to feel that again. But I didn't, so you're safe now." Tori said with a smirk.

"Well, I am sure there are plenty of other, girls or guys you can be with other than that Jerk." I stated picking up my bag from next to Cat's bed. "I am going to go… I already missed dinner hiding out here."

"Later, " Tori said looking at me thinking about the reaction I gave.

"Hey Jaden, don't forget Jade's purse. She forgot it here." Cat said handing me my purse. I stuffed it in my gym bag and rolled out of the room.

"Thanks Kitten, Talk to you tomorrow." I said to her using my nickname for her. Jaden never called her Kitten, but I was not about to stop.

I left Cat's room, which should have been my room to begin with and headed down to the room with the enemy inside. As I approached the door, I saw a bandanna on the door. I scrunched up my brow and pressed my ear to the door. "Seriously?" I sighed and sat by the door, until I heard the last sexy cry of Ryder's name. I stood up and gave a couple of seconds before I reached for my keys and opened the door.

I looked at Ryder, and none other than Trina Vega. My suspicions were right. I chuckled as I placed my bag down and stripped down to my boxers and white tee right in front of our guest who just gawked at me. "You tell Tori and I will murder you while you sleep."

"Your girlfriend isn't really that worried about what you do." I answered, "Why do you think she won't give it up? Because she knows you'll stick your dick in anything with a pussy."

Trina just quickly dressed, and left my room. Her scent mingled with Ryder's left behind. "Dude open a fucking window." I stated. I really hated cursing, but sometimes the situation called for it, and this one sure did.

Ryder did open a window however remaining silent. He was not happy about what I said about his girlfriend, but he really didn't have anything to say to that. He pulled out a bottle of fabreeze and began to spray the room until I was suffocated with the smell. I walked out into the hallway and to the community room cell phone in hand.

I had to call my parents anyway so they didn't check in with the school. As soon as I was done talking to mom, my cell rang again. It was Beck. "Hey," I said in my sexiest tone.

"Damn, you sound sexy as hell on the phone." Beck said. I blushed.

"So do you." I said In a hushed tone.

'Where are you?" He asked me I looked around I was sitting alone

"In my room, " I answered.

"It was great seeing you today." He said. There was a smile on his lips I could tell. "Too bad, our session was cut short by that fight."

"Oh, there will be plenty of time for that later." I said softly. Then I heard a door open down the hall. It was Beck. Oh crap… "Hey beck, can you text me, My mom is asking me to do something and… you know."

"Oh, yeah, sure… oh there's your brother… yeah let's just text."

I looked over at him and nodded stood up and walked to the water fountain and before taking a drink I said. "Okay Bye."

This was the stupidest thing ever, we texted together side by side for fifteen minutes until I headed for the bathrooms with my phone. I was getting hot and bothered. Then we sexted for thirty minutes before I headed back to my room, and into my bed again.

The next morning I woke up and I wished I had taken a shower the night before. I did not plan on having to share a communal bathroom with sixty guys. I either had to wait for all of the guys to leave and miss breakfast, or risk going to class smelling like crotch… I had rubbed one out in the bathroom the night before, I stunk; I needed a shower so I had no choice but to wait. When I was pretty sure everyone had left for breakfast, I snuck to the showers and began to clean myself up. When I stepped out of the showers I wasn't expecting what I saw. "Damn sweetness."

I was naked so I rushed to wrap my towel around me as I gawked at a nerdy boy with his puppet. The puppet was the one that had spoken. "Oh God…" the nerd said his eyes never leaving where my breast had been exposed.

"I thought everyone had gone to breakfast…" I panicked and went to the nerd and begged. "Please don't tell a soul please I really want to be in this school."

"I won't tell anyone I promise." The boy said, "I'm Robbie. This is Rex."

I smiled at Robbie and glanced at Rex. He creeped me out a little. "Jade… well Jaden here." I said checking on the face to make sure my chin was still okay. "Could you tell him not to stare?" I asked Robbie signaling to Rex. He seemed like he felt uncomfortable speaking without his friend, which is probably why he was just now getting to the showers.

"Oh sure." He said putting Rex in his bag.

"Hey it's not my fault she's hot!" Rex 's muffled voice rang out. That kid was great at throwing his voice.

"What are you doing here as a boy anyway?" He asked as he himself turned away so that I could get dressed and bind my breast.

"I took my brother's place because I got wait listed and he didn't really want to come here." I readjusted the wig and had a few finishing touches and headed toward the door. "You can come out now Rex… Remember Robbie, tell no one."

"I promise." Robbie said, and I walked out of the bathroom. I'm taking showers at night from now on.


	4. Big Poppa

**A/N: SMDH… 'Nuff said. So review! Don't be shy!**

**Tell me what you really think. – S.K.**

* * *

**Big Poppa**

* * *

_**(I love it when you call me Big Pop-pa)**_  
_**Throw ya hands in the air, if you's a true playa**_  
_**(I love it when you call me Big Pop-pa)**_  
_**To the honeys gettin' money playin' fellas like dummies uh**_  
_**(I love it when you call me Big Pop-pa)**_  
_**You got a gun up in your waist please don't shoot up the place (why?)**_  
_**Cause I see some ladies tonight that should be havin' my baby**_  
_**Bay-bey**_

_**-"Big Poppa", Notorious B.I.G**_

* * *

Jaden is the man, at least I, Jaden am the man. My first school day, I was getting hit on by mad girls! It was incredible! I knew I was cute, but not that cute… ah who am I kidding… the West twins are hot as hell.

I sat with Robbie and Rex at lunch and have an easy enough conversation. It was great to have an accomplice in the boys' dorm. "Hey!" It was Cat coming up behind me. She sat on the other side of me and her freakishly red hair transfixed Robbie.

"Hey Kitten, This is Robbie." I said introducing them. "Robbie, this is my BF Cat."

Cat looked at me in shock then corrected me. "He means his sister's BF. "

"Oh no Cat it's cool. Robbie and I hit the showers together the other morning." I answered then gave him a sly smirk.

He blushed remembering the vision of my nakedness that Monday morning. It was Friday and he still hadn't gotten over it. "Well not together… together." He stammered as Cat's roommate joined us at our table.

Cat giggled at this information and tried not to call too much attention to us. "Hey guys!" Tori says from behind me.

Perfectly feminine hands snake around me and squeeze me "I need your help" Tori whispered in my ear.

I looked at her questioningly and she squeezed between Cat and me. I looked at her and raised a brow. "I am not in the mood to kick your boyfriend's ass today."

"No… I need you to give this message to your sister." She said handing me a note. "I think I can help her get into H.A. if she does this little thing for me."

I raised my brows in surprise. I moved to open it. "DON'T OPEN IT!" She said taking it then putting in the back pocket of my jeans, effectively copping a feel of my ass. "It's for her eyes only."

I cleared my throat. "Uh… why didn't you just give it to Cat?" I asked and she had the decency to blush as she looked at Cat.

Then she turned to me and smiled, "Because, I have a crush on you…" She smirked and walked away.

"What tha…" I said looking at Cat a little shocked. "That girl…"

Cat giggled, "She told me Ryder is a status symbol for her … She's going to dump him next week."

"What?" I said shaking my head.

"She's a playa, but she is nice about it." Cat said laughing… "All humane and stuff."

"Okay so what does she want with me?"

"Damned if I know, I just met the girl." Cat said then turned to face Robbie. "So what's your deal?"

"What do you mean?" Robbie said.

"Are you gay or something?" Cat said coming closer to Robbie. He shifted back a little. Cat is going to give this boy a heart attack.

"NO!" Robbie said sort of screamed at her. I smirked at that.

"Oh Robbie is not gay…" I said taking a drink of my water, "Right big boy?"

"Jaden!" He said allowing me to stay in character.

"Not small, Kind of perfect for you Kitten." I said being the good wingman. Cat needed to get Laid… And sooooo did Robbie.

Cat blushed, and Robbie was tongue-tied. I chuckled and got up off my butt I had to find out what this note was all about. "Talk amongst yourself." I said then leaned near Robbie's ear and whispered in my sexiest voice. "Ask her out, you won't regret it."

He spilled his water on his lap and I laughed all the way to the bathroom. I went into a stall and pulled the piece of paper out of my back pocket. It read:

_**I want to know everything about Jaden. **_

_**He is a different type of dude, and I want him.**_

_** I know you hate his girlfriend…**_

_** Meet up with me I need your help. **_

_**Saturday at Nozu? **_

Then she wrote her number at the end so that I could call her.

Well she was going to be disappointed. Jade has a date with Beck. I didn't really want to wait to respond. I called cat right away. "Hey, can you tell her I gave you the note for me and that you read it and told me what was in it."

"Okay, what was in it?" Cat asked

"Don't worry about it, just tell her that Jade is busy on Saturday and that she will text her if she can make it." I said walking out of the building, and heading to the theater arts building."

"K, K." She said and then I heard her say, "Hey Tori…" Just before she closed the phone."

I turned the corner and the two were headed into Sikowitz's class. "She can't?" Tori said as I walked in behind them. "Well, you gave her my cell number right?"

"Yeah, She'll text you if something changes." Cat said sitting in her seat. I smirked and sat back in my seat.

Beck walked into the room, and I could have sworn Tori had this huge pout on her face looking at him. "What's your problem?" He asked his friend sitting next to her.

"She picked YOU!" She answered. I raised my brow.

"Told you she would." Beck said, "Who can say no to this?" He ran his fingers through his hair. Fuck him… Fuck her… why were they competing for Jade?

"You'd think she'd rather be in this school than fawn over you. I'd pick my education over you." Oh… that was her deal.

"That's cause you're a nerd." Beck answered.

I pulled out my cell phone as I heard her say. "Maybe I can just like talk to her a few minutes while you are on your date…"

"You want to trade her education for her brother. You're freaking insane!" The kid they called Andre chimed in now.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

Tori blushed and put her head down, Beck and Andre just laughed at her. Her phone chimed and she picked it up. And read the message. She smiled.

**Me: I can meet you tonight instead**

**Tori: Where?**

**Me: Your room… Cat has a date we'd be alone.**

"Cat you have a date tonight?" Tori asked out loud. Cat jumped surprised. Robbie walked in at that moment.

"I…" she looked at me.

**Me: You are asking Robbie out, damn it.**

**Cat: He's such a nerd…**

I looked at her, she was wearing her yellow shirt with 'I heart nerds' on it and raised an eyebrow.

**Me: Look down at your shirt.**

She does and blushes. She turns to Robbie and waves him over to the seat that is open next to her. Tori just watched her amused.

**Tori: Okay, LOL her date just walked in. They look so cute.**

**Me: Really? What's he like?**

Tori and I texted for the rest of the class just managing to keep Sikowitz from figuring out we were texting. No one was paying attention really we were all caught up in our own thing now.

* * *

I knocked on Cat's door that night. I was dressed in my favorite Dress, a black dress with a puffy rose petal style skirt and a corset style top. I was so tired of wearing boy clothes I was so ready to be pretty now. Tori opened the door and sort of froze in place. I raised a brow and waited for her to let me in, but she didn't move. "Can I come in or what?"

"Oh!" She said snapping out of her trance and letting the door open. "It's just that, you and your brother… and he's so hot… I just…" She stammered.

I pushed past her while she gathered her thoughts and sat on Cat's bed. "So what do you want, and how can you help me move up on the waitlist."

"I want Jaden, and when I have him… I'll get Trina kicked out you can have her spot." I raised my eyebrow

"You would get your sister kicked out?" I asked in shock.

"Trina is a whore…" Tori said; she's pissed. "She slept with my boyfriend, and she's … well she deserves what she gets."

"And why do you want my brother?" I asked.

"Do you want to get rid of Holly or not?" Tori asked.

"Yes, " I said truthfully. "But I can do that without you." She sighed and sat heavily on her bed. "I heard you were playing Ryder anyway."

"Yes, I was but that didn't mean he should be doing other girls."

"Yeah well… at least three of them from what I hear."

"THREE?" she shouted angrily. "FUCK THAT ASSHOLE!" She begins to pace the room.

"So you don't really like my brother at all? You were just gonna play him?" I said indignantly.

"No that's not it at all," she said with a sigh sitting back down on cat's bed next to me. "I really do like him. There's just something about him… I just wish he wasn't with someone, Do you think he'd help me do it anyway?"

"Help you do what?"

"Never mind, it's stupid…"

"Don't you have guy friends?" I asked remembering Andre.

"I can't do it with Beck… " She said. My brow furrowed. "He's taken…"

"As if you could take him from me?" I said standing up. "I'm Leaving."

"I'm not even interested…" she said standing up and following me. She looked frustrated like this wasn't going like she wanted it to go. "I am truly fucking tired of these High school games."

"Hey you called me here." I said walking backward to their door. She is following me kind of getting close. I bumped into the door and I was trapped.

"I want to fuck your brother…" she kind of locked me into a corner. I couldn't move without pushing her. So I did.

"Then go fuck him!" I shouted, "you don't need me for that."

"Your brother doesn't live on campus." She said and I froze. I turned to face her. She came to me again. "Game recognize game baby girl." She purred bringing her face close to mine. "That Kiss you gave me at the party, was one of the best fucking kisses I have ever had and it's been messing with my head."

My breath was shallow. "I… what?"

She pushed me back onto her bed. I sat dumbfounded. "Don't worry… I wont tell anyone."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Your brother is bigger," She started moving over me. "Your brother is taller, your brother smells like a man. And His kiss… has no magic in it." And then she kissed me. Shit. Shit… I can't think… Oh shit, she slipped her hand up my skirt and down my tights. My back arched involuntarily.

I pushed her away and just kind of stared at her. Her hand was still in my tights. She moved her fingers around until I got the courage to just pull her hand out of where it was tucked away. "You are insane." I whispered.

"Jade, I want you here, but I want you to want me."

"What the FUCK?"

"I work at the office on my free period." her hand traveled from my ankle, up my thigh. "I see the wait list every day… and right now, you're number 10."

Oh my god… I was never going to get in. "Oh my God."

"I can move you…"She brings her lips near mine, and kissed me. Then she whispered. "Do you know why Trina is still here?" She asked. I looked at her waiting for her answer. "Eikner… has his own dirty little secrets."

"I'm with Beck." I said jumping up and backing out of the room again.

"Suit yourself." Tori said.

I ran out of the room. "Humane Playa my ass."


	5. I can take your girl

**A/N: okay this is now M rated… Tori is my favorite in this story, she's such a dude! Thank you little Wayne for your song… and thank you Rihanna for your birthday cake, cake, cake… LOL you will understand when you get to it. Anyway, review! Don't be shy.**

**Tell me what you really think—S. K.**

* * *

**I Can Take your Girl**

* * *

_**Shawty got a man, oh but I got a plan**_

_**Listen home boy im' trying to force your hand **_

_**Imma take your girl yea, imma take your girl yea **_

_**And I ain't trying to force your hand **_

_**But imma take your girl **_

_**She wants me, she wants me, she wants me**_

_- "I CAN TAKE YOUR GIRL" LIL WAYNE_

* * *

Tori had one advantage over Beck. She knew who Jaden was, and knew that she could get a hold of me whenever she had a whim. But did she use that advantage… let's just say she kept it all on the DL.

She did flirt with neither Jaden, nor Jade. But she also never let Beck and I, be alone when we went out. I couldn't really get to know him without Tori being there. There was no Jade and Beck time. We did a lot of fun stuff but it was never just he and I.

As Jaden, I started hanging with Andre and Beck then after a while and it was the six of us just hanging together all of the time. Just Andre, Tori, Cat, Robbie, Beck and I.

And then there were the dream invasions. There she did more than flirting. Every time I would wake up aroused and in a cold sweat. Then I wished I could just sneak into Beck and Andre's room and just be with him.

I got up out of the bed and looked at Robbie. I had switched to his room after I found out that his roommate had left. So I sleep out of costume here, which is great. I reached for my hoodie and pulled it over my head and walked out of my room. I was going to get some.

Just as I reached Beck's door… the door to my old room opened, and Tory sort of stepped out and walked kind of wobbly to the stairway. "Tor?" I said then kicked myself for saying anything, but the girl looked like she was about to pass out. And she was. I ran over and caught her, then brought her to me and Robbie's room.

"Tori, What happened?" I asked sitting her down on my bed and looking her over. It's three a.m.; she must have come in here hours ago.

"I came to break up with Ryder, we were talking, and then I don't know what happened." She said

"Did you wake up with your clothes on?" I asked she hugged her Jean clad legs to her chest. "Yes… he wouldn't do that, that's cruel."

I rolled my eyes yes he would do that. "How can you be so evil and so naïve at the same time. I said pushing the hoodie back from my face then taking it off completely.

She eyed me… "You sleep like a girl…" I looked down at my black PJ bottoms and my black tank top and shrugged.

"Do you want to borrow some PJ's or what?" I asked gruffly I still resented her for the blackmail.

"Sure…" she said and began to undress. I took a glance at Shapiro, he was awake I said nothing. Poor Robbie had his eyes shut tightly. He didn't want to breathe so that she didn't think he was awake. I smirked and grabbed a black T and some green Silk bottoms and handed them to her.

She was a little bruised and she frowned at the markings on the skin of her thighs. "Fuck… what happened?"

"What?" I asked. Now I was traumatized. "Just go to the nurse right now… We'll go with you."

"We?" she looked at Robbie who was now sitting up in anger. She covered herself

"Yes we…" Robbie said as I began to braid my hair and throw on one of my bothers huge t-shirts over my tank. I threw on my wig and took Hold of Tori's arm.

!##12345

I sat out on the curve with Beck and Andre. We glared at Ryder as he packed his things and left. Tori did not press charges, but Eikner was not about tolerate his behavior in his school. He told Tori's parents though… I would not be surprised if Ryder had the police waiting for him once he got home.

Andre nudged my rib and signaled to a guy with dark hair stepping out of his car and heading toward Ryder. "That's Tori's Dad."

He is arguing with Ryder and he cuffs him and takes him from his parents and over to his car. I raised a brow in surprise. "He's a detective in the LAPD" Beck explained and they pulled me toward the man. "Hey Mr. Vega."

"Hey guys!, " He said ten he looked at me. "You must be Jaden… thanks again for looking out for my little girl."

I smiled slightly. "I hate that idiot. Used to be my roommate. I think that if I hadn't moved, That would have never happened to Tori. Or Trina… though that was voluntary." I said I should have left that out but Officer Vega looked at Ryder

He sighed and shook his head. "Well thanks again. I owe you" I smiled and waved at Mr. Vega. Then I waved at Ryder in a mocking way as Mr. Vega drove away.

"Hey you think you can do me a favor? Beck asked.

"I want to have a date alone with your sister… we're never alone." I looked at him with what I hoped was a disgusted look on my face. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Tori has a crush on you. Take her out will you?" Beck said. Now I was annoyed.

"Tori does not have a crush on me… Tori likes to annoy Jade. Tell your friend to butt out. She'll listen to that. I have a girlfriend."

"But you never see her… I need… um." He gave me a suggestive look..

I made sure to look indignant. My brother is not the one to tell about his plans. He was so lucky it was me, and not Jaden. "Dude, that's my sister!"

"Sorry… but she's hot."

"So is my girlfriend, " I stated trying not to break out into a smile. "And I would rather not get into some sort of sticky situation." I sighed. "Alright look I'll sneak her on campus tonight, she will come to you."

Beck smiled, "sweet." He waved goodbye to me.

I watched him go, he had a great butt. I kind of stared I know. "You know you might want to wipe the drool from your chin." I sighed and turned to look at Tori.

"Well I wouldn't be drooling, if I was allowed to be with my almost boyfriend like I should." I grumbled at her.

She smiled. "I want to take you out tonight." She simply said.

"I can't I have a date," I answered walking away from her.

"So blow it off, you know I am just gonna track the two of you down." She said with an evil grin.

"Stalker much?" I said.

"Almost… I just know what I like. I have something for you."

"Just give it to me now." I said rolling my eyes.

"No, Tonight. Jade better be there. At Nozu."

"Jade?" I asked

"Yup." Tori said and walked away. I sighed. This sucked royally. I was just gonna blow her off… Yeah, there's no way I was gonna give in to that.

!#$12345

Okay so I blew her off, I did. I was not about to let that girl control me. I was in the back of Becks car laying underneath him in a heated exchange. My tights and underwear lost somewhere beneath the seats. I slept with my boyfriend for the first time in the back of his car and I hated it. "Oh.. Beck… Baby stop, stop… I can't get comfortable." I whispered

He shifted and brought me up on his lap. I groaned yes that was better. I began to get into it there was a knock on the window. I reached a hand out and cleared the condensation from the window. I screamed. He screamed. "Oh shit." I came. He pulled me closer I made him cum.

The intruder walked away and headed inside the building. I felt bad… really bad. I looked at Beck and kissed him then I climbed off of him. I didn't bother to look for my underwear and tights I just pulled on my wedges and stepped out of the car. There was a draft but soon I was inside.

I approached Tori at the teen club. She sat at the bar alone. "Hey," I said sheepishly sitting next to her

"You have a good time?" Tori said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I did." I lied, "Why can't you get that I just want to choose for myself? This whole blackmail thing is not right."

She sighed. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I wanted to show you this." She handed me a paper. It is the waiting list and I am on the top of it. "It looks like getting rid of Trina is proving to be a little more difficult, but this way you at least have a chance to be the next one up."

"Why should I believe you?" I asked as I watched Beck walk into the club. He came to me and held my hand briefly. In it he had my underwear. I smiled and kissed him softly thanking him.

It made Tori a little uncomfortable. "Because you did something really awesome for me and I want to thank you for it."

"No need to thank me Vega, Really" I stated in alarm. "I didn't give birth to Jaden, my mother did."

She laughed, "No, It wasn't that, though that is an even better reason to do something nice for you." I smiled as I watched her blush. I placed a hand on her shoulder. Then I hugged her.

"Thank you," I whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry about that jerk." I said as I pulled back so that Beck could hear.

Suddenly Five fingaz started playing in the club and she started to bounce she pulled my hand. "Come dance with me I love this song."

I looked back at Beck and smiled. He kind of waved at me and sat at the bar. We started to dance, I stuck my underwear in the pocket of my Jacket to free my hands of the small bundle. We dance and sang along. It was nineties night apparently they played some other songs of the nineties. We kept dancing together. Then they started playing more recent songs, and the heat started to rise, because these songs were more familiar. "Oh I love this song!" I said as a Rihanna song came on.

"Good, I requested it. " She said then leaned closer to me. "For you."

_**It's not even my birthday  
But he wanna lick the icing off  
I know you want it in the worst way (the worst way)  
Can't wait to blow my candles out**_

She danced with her hands on my waist. I wasn't exactly concerned with everyone else in the room. The floor was crowded everyone in his or her own erotic dances. Ours was tame in comparison. She sang the lyrics and blew behind my ear it made me shiver.

_**Ooh baby I like it, it's so exciting  
Don't try to hide it  
I'mma make you my bitch**_

She looked me in the eye when she sang that. Then got really close to me as if she was going to kiss me. God was I tempted to close the gap. One of her hands was on my ass and I had forgotten I had nothing on under my skirt. I wet a little bit.

_**I know you wanna bite this  
It's so enticing  
Nothing else like this  
I'mma make you my bitch**_

She danced against me and bit my lower lip drawing me in for a kiss. She broke the kiss and purred in my ear. "You naughty girl, where is your underwear?" she patted my butt then brought her hand forward and slipped it in between us and up my skirt. She wrapped her arm tighter around me as she played with my center. I whimpered against her as she purred the lyrics in my ear.

_**And it's not even my birthday (my birthday)  
But you wanna put your name on it  
And it's not even my birthday (my birthday, my birthday)  
And he trying to put his name on it**_

"Fuck." I said trying to stay in rhythm with her. I was having more fun on the dance floor than I had in that car with Beck.

"Damn, you're so wet." She said removing her fingers and replacing it with her Jean clad thigh. She brought her fingers to her mouth and ground her hips in to mine. Her crotch brushing against my bare thigh. She was soaked. She continued to sing along to the song.

_**Legggo  
Girl I wanna fuck you right now (right now)  
Been a long time, I've been missing your body  
Let me-let me turn the lights down  
When I go down, it's a private party  
Ooooh, it's not even her birthday  
But I wanna lick the icing off  
Give it to her in the worst way  
Can't wait to blow her candles out**_

She blew at the nape of my neck. At this point we were barely moving to the music. It was all about getting off now. I didn't care that I was there with Beck anymore. I was just glad that the floor was packed and no one was paying any attention to us.

_**I want that cake, cake cake….**_

_**Ooh baby I like it, it's so exciting  
Don't try to hide it  
I'mma make you my bitch**_

I was her bitch, "I fucking hate you so much right now." I said to her . Her chest rumbled with laughter.

"I told you … you are mine." She whispered. "Break up with him." She said removing her thigh and inserting two fingers at a time. I gasped as she hit my g spot over and over again and she pulled me in close before I collapsed on the floor.

_**Ooh baby I like it, it's so exciting  
Don't try to hide it  
I'mma make you my bitch**_

"My Bitch," she mumbled against my lips and kissed me again as I came leaving a small puddle on the floor.

_**Doggy want the kitty  
Give me a heart attack and throw it back  
Now watch me get it  
And I knew this but you the shit  
Damn, girl you pretty  
Blowing out your candles, let me make a couple wishes**_

She palmed my crotch, and I whispered then she just held me moving me to the music. I held on because I couldn't stand on my own. There was a clearing and I saw Beck talking to a girl. She kept reaching to touch his hair and he kept pulling away. And I wonder if he'd seen the kisses and caresses happening on the dance floor.

_**Remember how you did it?  
Remember how you fit it?  
If you still wanna kiss it  
Come, come, come and get it  
Sweeter than a rice cake, cake worth sipping  
Kill it, tip it  
Cake, fill it**_

"I will, " I said softly, "we never really started going out, thanks to you." Then I sang along with the song in her ear.

_**If you sexy and you know it  
And you ain't afraid to show it  
Put a candle on my motherfucking back baby blow it  
Love the way you do when you do it like that  
Show up with the stats, bring the racks on my racks  
Wrap it up, wrap it up girl  
While I take this bow off  
Talk That Talk, yeah I know I'm such a show off  
Mami make a wish  
Put this cake in your face  
And it's not even my birthday**_

She laughed and we pulled away from each other and we were now dancing again. She sang the Chris brown parts, and I sang the Rihanna part. So she sang…

_**Ooooh, it's not even her birthday (her birthday)  
But I wanna lick the icing off (the icing off)  
Give it to her in the worst way (the worst way)  
Can't wait to blow her candles out  
I want that cake, cake, cake**_

Then I sang…

_**Ooh baby I like it, it's so exciting  
Don't try to hide it  
I'mma make you my bitch**_

"So now you're my bitch?" I asked.

"I was yours that first night." She said, and kissed me again and we walked off the floor. And I left with Beck and Tori left alone.


	6. Trouble Sleeping

**A/N: Long night for our girls. But Jade forgot to do something very important. But Tori will punish her for that. This chapter is more graphic than I have ever written… including the Walter chapter in my other story. Any whooo… that means this is almost X rated for sure. And kind of funny… because I make Jade Cuss… y'all know I don't like for her to cuss. Anyway Review… Don't be shy!  
**

**Tell me what you really think. —S.K.**

* * *

**Trouble Sleeping**

* * *

_**It's late and I'm feeling so tired  
Having trouble sleeping.  
This constant compromise  
Between thinking and breathing.  
**__**- "Trouble Sleeping" Corinne Bailey Rae**_

* * *

A few nights later I lay in my bed tossing and turning. Beck left for Canada a little early for his Fall break. And I didn't get to break up with him. I really didn't want to continue anything with Tori until I broke up with him. So I had been avoiding her the next couple of days and it was driving me crazy.

The day before Fall break however, while I was tossing and turning, there was a light knock on the door. Oh god, I knew it was her I just knew it. I covered my head and pulled my covers up over my head. I heard Robbie open the door He whispered something and I heard a the distinctive smack of a kiss. I relaxed; it was Cat. More lip smacking and I knew I shouldn't come up for air anytime soon. Should I leave? No I shouldn't they should, Fuck them this is my room.

Suddenly the sheets and pillows were yanked from me. I turned to fix a murderous glare at whoever had done it. I fixed myself to yell at Robbie or Cat, but instead I heard. "We're leaving, Robbie is going to New York for Fall break."

I followed Tori dumbly out of my room and all the way to the girls' dorm. Once inside the dorms I pulled my hand out of her grip and glared at her. "What the hell Tori?"

"Why have you been ignoring me for the past three days!" She rounded on me.

I looked around, there was no one in the lobby of the girls' dorm, but I think I would rather have this discussion in her room. "I didn't break up with him yet."

She pulled me with her up the stairs. "WHY NOT!"

"Could you keep it down, you are gonna wake everyone up." I hissed and waited for her to open the door to her room.

"Why not?" She asked again pushing me to her bed. "I asked you to break up with him."

"And I told you I would, don't push me Tori." I said in a warning tone.

"You didn't do him again before he left?" She asked. I looked at her as if she had grown a third eye.

"Bitch are you insane?" I mumbled. You all know I don't cuss. But this crazy bitch just turns me the hell on and I can't help it that she makes me stupid.

"Yeah I am kind of… because I am crazy about you. You make me crazy." She sighs. "I used to be sweet, and it is easy for me to draw people in with that. But you… I can tell you're the S&M type. And it makes my libido boil over and I can't help it."

"S&M?" I had to admit, I do like to be manhandled a bit… but S&M is a bit extreme.

"I'd like to show you what I mean." She purred at me, "nothing extreme."

I got moist when she purred. She reached out and rubbed my belly and brought her lips to my neck. She kissed at my pulse point, then licked the throbbing area and bit it. I gasped and I had to admit my nipples got really hard just then. I moaned and arched my back as she began to suck where she had bitten. "Holy…mmm." I said incoherently.

"Here get on all fours." She whispered after she disengaged herself from my neck and I was so sure I had a vicious hickey there. I did as she told me but before I could get on all fours, she had my shirt up and over my head. She moaned when she saw I had no bra on.

"I don't sleep in a bra." I said when she cupped my breast as she guided me down on all fours.

"I just haven't seen them, they are gorgeous." She whispered against the skin of my back as she massaged my breasts, rolled then pinched painfully at my nipples. I gasped in pain and pleasure. She kissed at my back along the spine. Then she caressed my abs then brought her hands on my back and raked her nails down my back.

I moaned loudly and arched my back... It was painful and it hurt so good. God maybe I was a little S&M. She pulled my PJ bottoms off along with my underwear. She caressed my butt cheek for a while. Then she ran her finger along my slit. I arched my back and pushed back on to her fingers. "Uh, uh... bad girl." She purred and smacked my ass hard.

I gasped in shock and pleasure. "Fuck…" I mumbled then I felt her hand where it had once been. And again I moved to back up on the hand.

"Don't." Smack. "Try." Smack. "To." Smack. "Run." Smack. "This." Smack. "Session." My ass was humming, and I was dripping evidence of my arousal down my thighs.

"Oh… shit… Tori!" I plead

"Tori what?" She asked rubbing on my sore ass. The soft sensations making me ache for her. "Beg me Jade…"

"I ain't begging for shit." I said, I don't know what I expected to happen. But I knew I was gonna get punished for it.

"Don't move." She growled and walked away. I whimpered and she went somewhere I don't know. I sat back and turned to look at her she was getting undressed. "I told you not to move."

I went back to all fours. I am going to get it now. Her voice was really angry. She came back to me. Then I felt the leather of a belt on my ass. Not hard but hard enough to feel the skin on my ass smart. "Oh god."

"That was for not obeying." Another smack, then another than she rubbed me to soothe the skin there.

"Inside!" I said as her hands began to roam to my slit.

"Beg me…" she said

"No." I insisted, slap. "No." slap. "Ow… no." Slap, slap… oh my god I was loving that I think I would have kept saying no forever; except I was so moist and wanton, I needed her inside. "Okay… okay, PLEASE Tori… inside." I said then I just kept whispering please over and over again.

"Good girl Jade." She purred and dropped the belt. Her warm hands stroked my back. Then she got a hold of my hips and pushed my head down on her pillow. She went inside me… with what? A… a oh my god she had a dong strapped on her person. I groaned this felt so…

"Holy shit." I cried as she began to pound into me with that thing. And it stretched me and it hurt so freaking good. In a few short thrusts, I was done for. I screamed into her pillow. She stopped thrusting and just kind of moved. She was not done. "Let me help you." I whispered and pushed her back and out of me before I could turn and face her.

Tori was consumed with lust. Her dark eyes dilated with want and she was wound up tightly. I looked down at the huge toy at her waist and unstrapped her. "You are crazy… you nearly ripped me to shreds." I whispered kissing her neck. "You know, sometimes I like to be a Top. I dominate… got it?" I growled in her ear. She shivered. "First order of business… we're putting that thing into retirement. We will pull him out on special occasions."

Tori smirked her lips against mine touching not quite kissing. "His name is Walter."

I chuckled, and then licked at the lips pressed against mine and we fall into a deep kiss. I lay her down. Then I work my way down her body. "You are turning me out Tori Vega. I won't be able to live without this." She sighed as I continued my journey south.

"Jade," she moaned my name. God that was the sexiest sound. "Lower."

I smirked against the skin of her abdomen. "Beg me."

She laughed slightly. "Please… just suck it!"

Well that was specific. So I did what I was asked. And I licked at the sensitive erect little nub. I took it in my mouth. "YES, yes, yes." She moaned. I inserted a couple of fingers her hips began to move erratically.

I hold her hips steady with my other hand and increase the speed of my fingers then I hit that meaty part just inside and hit it repeatedly and finally she pours out with aloud moan into her pillow. I gave her one good long lick, and then I come to a hover above her. "That S&M stuff, really cool." I whisper softly

She laughed, "Except for Walter."

"Walter is scary big… but I was ready for him." I whispered. I kissed her cheek. "I'm crazy about you too Tori. But you have to chill out."

"I'll wait till fall break is over… you better break up with him when school starts back up." She said snuggling up to me. "And, I dominate."

I laughed as I held her and we drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke to Cat standing over us. Tori was still snuggled into me. Cat was trying not to laugh, but she brought me my Jaden disguise. "Jordan is here and she is pissed…"

"What did Holly do now?" I asked stretching.

Cat shrugged, "all I know is, she's picking us up to go home."

"Great…" I sat up and reached for my t-shirt

Cat gasped, "What the HELL did she do to you?" She came over to me looking at my scratched up back. This is when Tori stretched waking up.

"Stop Cat, it's cool." I said she looked at Tori with a little bit of fear.

Tori smirked, "She likes it when I do-" I elbowed her. "Ow! Jade, I am not into that, that's your thing."

Cat looked around the room and passed me my pants and underwear. I smiled gratefully "Jordan is waiting," she said then walked out of her room with her bag.

"You just freaked your Roommate out." I said slipping on my bottoms.

"I know, I'll make it up to her when we get back." I ran Tori's brush through my hair and got myself together and I was Jaden again.

I turned to face her and smiled. "You better, " I kissed her. "Because I am not going to hear the end of it until you do. There goes Thanksgiving."

"Break up with him!" She said as I walked out of the room.

"Stop telling me what to do… I know what to do." I closed the door behind me and looked up. There were several girls standing there I blushed and nodded at them. I walked out of the building; I heard their giggles as I ran out.


	7. Just Friends

**A/N: My OC is a new friend I made on this site. She said she wishes she were Jaden's best friend… and I made it happen. Only problem is she doesn't like to wake up early so she is a little pissed in the beginning but Jade knows how to deal with that. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter it was fun. What should these girls do to Holly this weekend to get her away from Jaden? Read on, think about it then review! Don't be shy.**

**Tell me what you really think. – S.K.**

* * *

**Just Friends**

* * *

_**We loved we laughed and we cried  
Then suddenly love died  
The story ends  
And we're  
Just friends**_

- "_**Just Friends" - Frank Sinatra**_

* * *

I walked out of the Girls dorms Looking like Jaden. Jordan looked toward me and did a sort of double take. She still looked pissed she hated being awakened early on a Saturday. I smiled, knowing that always seemed to diffuse her anger. I ran to her and crushed her in a hug. It is how we've always been. She kissed me hello. A soft peck on the side of my mouth and we walked toward Jaden's room still in the hug. "I hate you so much right now Jadey."

"Hey, I didn't know you were the one coming to get me." I said then letting her go. "What's up with Jaden?"

"Fucking Holly…"

"Baby must we curse this early in the morning?" I said grabbing my girly clothes out of my trunk.

"She made this whole stink about how you hate her and that she didn't see how she should sacrifice her time with him so that he could come and get you today." She huffs, "then I get here, and I catch Cat tonguing her nerd down, and you're gone where?"

I blushed a little then there was a knock on my open door. "Jade… you forgot…" Tori said coming into the room, and trailing off when she took a good look at my ex's long legs encased in some blue skinny jeans. Her eyes darted to me then back at her looking her over, taking in her boy cut and flawless caramel skin. She let go of what she had in her hand exposing a pair of underwear. She never took her eyes off of Jordan. "This in my room."

I grab the underwear from her hand and stuff it in my bag. "Thanks Tori." I said glancing over to Jordan who had a most amused look on her face.

"I see Jaden's getting some nice ass here at Hollywood Arts." She said with a chuckle.

"Jor-" I started.

"Naw… baby she's hot." I blushed and looked down at what I was doing. I didn't really know what to say. Hey first girlfriend, meet second girlfriend. You taught me the ropes but she turned me out… oh no.

"I'm Tori." Tori came to Jordan on her own sort of rolling her eyes at me. She held out her hand.

Jordan the charmer that she is, she took her hand and kind of caressed it a bit. I take a double take at their hands and I glare at Jordan. "This is Jordan, Jaden's best friend." I finally spoke up.

Tori eyed her. She knew something else was up, but she didn't say anything. "So Jade, I was wondering if we could meet up later." She pulled me to her demanding my attention just so I didn't forget who was boss. She showed me who was boss all night long I would never forget.

I could sense Jordan's smirk behind me as Tori pulled me in for a kiss. It was long and hot and deep. My knees buckled Tori held me up and her hand went up my shirt and around to my front squeezing before letting me go. "Oh… okay." I answered the question.

"I'll text you when I get home." She said and with that she walked out of the room. I was left standing there dazed. That is until I felt a draft when Jordan lifted my shirt from the back.

"Holy Shit Jade, what the hell?" She said inspecting the gifts of Tori from last night.

"Stop!" I said turning to face her. She was so amused, she was keeping a comment to herself I could tell. "What?"

"I should have known you liked it rough." Then she started to laugh hard. So hard I couldn't help but laugh too. "Lets get out of here girl, before she decides to fuck you in front of me to drive the point home."

I grabbed my bag and followed her out of the room.

When we got outside, Tori were talking to Cat. "Hey you ready?" Jordan asked Cat.

"Yeah." Cat said smiling at Tori and waving following Jordan to the car. Tori's eyes narrowed then she turned to me.

"She's your ex?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Yes." I answered

"And you're friends with her?"

I folded my arms. "Yes."

"I don't want you hanging out with her," Tori said. I snorted and walked away. "Jade!"

"Tori… your authority over me and my life ends at the bedroom door. You will NOT rule my life. Get yourself together… we are not even really going out. I have a boyfriend."

"You said you were going to break up with him."

"Yes… and until I do… this hissy fit you are throwing is irrelevant. I am Jade West… I will not bow down to anyone." I was so pissed. What the hell. I didn't know anyone that could get under my skin like that. I threw my things into the trunk and slid in to the front passenger seat.

"Uh oh… another one hating on me now?" Jordan said pulling of.

"You make it so easy Jordan. You need to stop doing that in front of them."

"Baby you know I like messing with them." She said with a chuckle.

"Tori is really nice… Jade just makes her crazy." Cat supplied.

"Why?" Jordan asked as I closed my eyes. I'm so tired from the punishment I took the night before.

"She can't control her," she answered. My lips twitched and I pulled the wig off of my head the moment we left campus. "I don't mean like… She just wants to be with her all the time she says that she's like addicted. I don't see how, because last night was the first time."

I adverted my eyes and looked out of the window lowering my sunglasses over my eyes. "Jade… when?" Jordan said ready to laugh her head off.

"I don't think that's any of your business." I answered my mind going back to that dance floor. Jordan laughed anyway. She finds my slight discomfort amusing. "Are you about done?"

"Yeah… now what are we gonna do about this ratchet girl?" Jordan said turning serious.

I raised a brow and turned to face her. "Have you been to DC this summer?"

She laughed. "Why?"

"WHAT THE HELL does ratchet mean?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes as if I was supposed to know what that meant. " You and your white girl brain I swear." She said with a chuckle. "Think of Holly and how wrong she is for your brother… that's coz she Ratchet."

"Okay,'' I said rolling my eyes. I am so sure there is something to it, and I am so sure she will show me later. "I don't know. I'll think about it this weekend."

"That ho irks my nerves. She is just with him cause your parents are loaded." She said.

"Jay you need to get laid…" I said staring out the window again.

"You offering?" She said jokingly, we both knew we didn't want to go there.

"There is a girl in our dorm Olivia…"Cat started.

"Forget it Cat, Olivia's not her type." I said closing my eyes again.

"How would you know what my type is?" She asked. I looked at her. "I'm Just sayin' obviously you ain't it."

"She's perky…" I said.

"Well as long as the rest of her is perky." She retorted.

I rolled my eyes, "Cat perky…" she cringed.

"Well… is she pretty?"

" Uh huh!" Cat said smiling widely.

"I'm just saying she is nothing like Jaden… I swear if Jaden was a girl you two wouldn't be best friends… there is nothing wrong with a dick." I commented.

"You would like it if I went with your brother… but he is my bro… I can't even think of it."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever… then why are you so adamant that Holly has to go?"

"Oh don't act like you don't hate that girl with her jank ass extensions an those stupid fake boobs. OH I wanna punch her in her face! I can't stand her! Oh she's so fake! She's so ratchet." I watched her comical rant and started to laugh. I guess that's what ratchet meant.

I heard cat start to giggle in the back seat. Then full out laugh. "You're so funny."

"That is so ridiculous…" I said trailing off and I shifted in my seat. "But maybe… if we can get him to see how "ratchet" she is…" I said putting air quotes on Jordan's new word.

"He will drop her like a hot potato!" Jordan said laughing. Oh poor Holly she doesn't stand a chance.

"We have to be careful, he can't know it is us or it's gonna backfire." I said quietly and put my mind to it.


	8. Cupid's Chokehold

**A/N: Okay so this took me like 5 days to write… never have taken that long to write a chapter unless it was complicated… I guess this one was a little complicated for me. I didn't know how to fix one of my problems, but I think I did nicely here. I hope y'all enjoy it. So as always, review! Don't be shy.**

**Tell me how you really feel. — S.K.**

* * *

**Cupid's Chokehold**

* * *

_**Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)**_

"_**Cupid's Chokehold" – Gym class heroes**_

* * *

We dropped Cat off at her house first, and told her we'd meet her later wherever Tori decided we'd go. I was not going to be alone with that girl anytime soon. When we got to the house Holly was there. They were in his room. Jordan helped me with my things, and we stood outside of his door listening.

Jordan tried the handle on his door but it was locked, so she pulled at one of the pins that had been holding my hair back and picked the lock we just walked into his room. "Jade! What the-?"

I smiled at the sight of him all flustered. His shirt half open and Holly's skirt was all skewed. I was so glad they were dressed; I didn't want to see anything, but I did want to disrupt whatever was going on. I ran over to him and I kind of jammed myself in between them and hugged him. "Hey there bro."

Jordan plopped herself down on his desk chair. Then laughed at the look on Holly's face. "Why do you think I had to break up with her? She and he are waaaay too close. No alone girlfriend time, no best friend time… no good," She paused and looked at me seriously. "I guess you just have to deal with it Holly."

"Jay…" Jaden said in a warning tone.

The three "J's", that was what we were known as. Inseparable, always together. When Jordan "came out", I was there, and that is how we kind of got together. But It just wasn't enough, not for her and she dumped me. Yeah she did, but she still is a very good friend. "Well… I'm with him now, so if you will excuse us…"

"Holly, I haven't seen my sister in months!" Jaden finally said returning the hug fiercely, then letting me go. "I mean, she's my family."

Holly laughed, "That's a joke, your family doesn't put too much stock on each other…" She folded her arms across her chest sitting on the other side of Jaden's bed. "I mean, they are sending both of you to a boarding school that is practically down the street so that they don't have to see you. You could have gone to see your sister any time! But you said you haven't seen her for months!" She scoffed. "Oh yeah you love her that much."

"Holly, I haven't seen Jade because I'm always with you!" Jaden said turning to her. Jordan and I looked at each other and headed out of the room. "I Mean, You wouldn't even let me go pick her up from school this morning!"

Jordan chuckled and we slapped hands before heading to my room. "You could have said no! But you didn't care you just caved at the promise of getting laid!" She screamed.

"Wait… You hungry?" I asked Jordan before opening my bedroom door. She nodded and we headed downstairs instead. The fight upstairs stopped after a while, and Jordan and I lust looked at each other. We took off running back to his door. It was ajar, and they were in the middle of their naked dance. I growled and walked away, no stomped away into my room.

"Bay, It's okay, she won't last the weekend." Jordan said.

"How will we stop this insanity?"

"Just get her alone in a room… I'll take care of the rest." Jordan said getting a mischievous look on her face.

"What are you thinking?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Jay… it's not illegal is it?" I asked becoming alert.

"No, Girl… You know I don't roll like that." She moved to me and wrapped her arms around me to calm me down.

"Jordan, can you let go of me now?" I said after a while.

She laughed. "No, I like it here."

"Tori's at the door." I said and Jordan almost jumped out of my embrace. I began to laugh.

"What the fuck Jade?" She said frowning at my laughter and sitting on my bed. "Your crazy ass girlfriend will cut me," and that just made me laugh harder. "By the way… she is fine as hell!"

I blushed slightly. "Yeah… you know…"

"Yeah I know how you do…. Did I hear you tell her you have a boyfriend?"

"I do." I said turning and pulling Jaden's Shirt up over my head.

"You dirty…"

"She's dirtier… she went on a campaign to steal me from him, she got up under my skin before he really could." I said pulling Jaden's shorts off of me. Jordan turned away from me. I suppressed a giggle and grabbed my robe, I needed a shower, I still smelled like Tori. "She had a man…. An Ass of a man, but she was taken."

When Jordan turned back to me she was a little disappointed to see me covered but she didn't let the disappointment linger. "Hear Cat tell it, you kissed her first."

"It was a bet, I was only doing it to get a date with my boyfriend."

"So YOU are the one that got up under her skin." She said emphasizing that it was really my fault.

…Really? "I guess…" I said heading toward the bathroom. "Girl I need to wash her off of me before my mom gets home."

"Alright, I'm going home and crash for a few hours." She said following me to the bathroom.

I gave her a quick kiss goodbye and she headed out… I really loved that girl. Never told her that, but I am so over it now. I love her as my friend even better.

* * *

After my shower, I came back to my empty room. My laptop was open; I guessed that Jordan had been in there again. The camera was on, I quirked a brow and came closer and I saw her text was up. "Why is video on my laptop on?"

"I wanted a little peep show! LOL, no… Holly, video Holly talking to you… I just realized that he has never seen what she is like with you." She texted back.

"She's never been in my room."

"That you know of… anyway, your door is always closed. Open it."

I picked up the camera remote, walked toward the door and did as I was told. I walked around the room in my robe and grabbed some underwear and a bra. And just as I was slipping my panties on, she came out of Jaden's room. I turned my back from the door and I put my bra on. "OH MY GOD!"

It startled me and I turned to my door. Holly stood there with a scornful look on her face. "What?" I wrapped my robe around me again. I reached into my pocket and pushed the record button on the remote.

"Oh my god, you're such a little whore." She said coming further into the room. "Did Jordan give you those sex marks all down your back… and the hickies on your neck."

I went pallid. That is not what I was ready to hear. I felt like a whore now. I didn't know what to say except… "None of your business Holly."

She laughed, "You and your brother, are so whipped. The promise of a little pussy, and you let yourself get run over, or through in your case." She chuckled at me. I was speechless. "See how I got him to leave you stranded at school?"

I kind of deflated and moved in front of the camera. "He sent Jay…"

"Yeah… he really wanted to come get you, he missed you… but not enough to give up pussy for it," she laughed hardily. Man I hate that word. It's so crass and lewd. So every time she said it I just kind of flinched. "So unless you can give him pussy…" she laughed… again. "You would never be top bitch in his life."

With a whoreish swerve to her hips she walked out the room. I looked down at my hand I pushed the remote to stop recording. I zipped the file and sent it to Jordan then turned around and headed back to the shower. I felt dirty as hell.

* * *

I sat in the living room of Tori's house. Andre was here, and Trina was there, and I was confused. It felt weird. Her house was beautiful and modern. The red couches in front of the TV were as modern as the rest of her house. It all matched without matching. I liked it… though it was really colorful.

Cat had come with me, so we waited with Andre, for his best friend to finally come down the stairs. Tori came bounding down the stairs in a lacy top that with a black tank top underneath, some black skinny jeans, and Red Converse. I raised my eyebrow. It looked like she was planning to behave today. So glad. Because I wore MY skinny Jeans. She eyed me and frowned unperceptively. "Hey Cat, Hey Babe." She said to me and kissing me. I was shocked, because Andre was there, and he looked as shocked as I did. I looked around the room and her dad stood at the back door and cleared his throat. She let me go a little startled, and then she looked at me then back at her dad. "Hey Dad, This is Jade, My girlfriend."

"Did she know that?" He said coming closer to us and extending a hand toward me. I took his hand and shook it.

"I thought She was going out with Beck…" Andre said confused. Tori realized her mistake and face palmed.

"I'm Jaden's sister." I said softly.

"Oh, where is Jaden?" Mr. Vega asked.

"With his best friend Jordan…" I answered, and then looked at Tori. "They are gonna meet us at the club.

"Club?" Her dad asked.

"OASIS dad, Teen club remember?" Tori said and turned me around to face the door.

"Nice to meet you sir, Yes I knew, I broke up with Beck." I said answering his previous question before she pushed me out of the house.

"Alright girls, Have fun."

"Bye dad, Come on Andre let's go." Tori said leading us to our cars. "Lets ride in Jade's Beemer Your Z is too cramped Andre."

Andre and I stood side-by-side and just stared at Tori confounded. He looked at me. "You really broke up with Beck?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I haven't seen him, and I'm not about to do that over the phone."

"What the hell is wrong with that girl?" he asked with a shake of his head then he sighed. "You must be what has been driving her crazy lately. I knew she was hiding something from us."

"You guys coming?" Tori asked. Cat was already in the back seat, and Tori was about to sit in the front seat.

"Tor… sit with Cat…" I said softly. She looked disappointed. "Andre would be uncomfortable in the back seat, all three of us are tall, but he is taller. It's just the car ride."

Then I got a Text…

**Beck: Back early; I have to talk to you.**

The blood drains from my face. Shit…

**Me: Okay… I have to talk to you too. Come to OASIS.**

**Beck: K**

I drive numbly to Oasis. I think I'll let him talk before I say anything. The chatter in the back continued as I drive. It only stopped when I parked at the club. As I stepped out of the Car, Tori kind of hung back a bit, and watched for the other two to walk inside. Then she trapped me against the door of the car and leaned her body against mine.

I wrap my arms around her waist and lower my lips to hers, and she sighed into the kiss. This had been the first time I had initiated a kiss with her, and it was the one thing that seemed to calm her down. Then I realized that sigh was made of pure relief. I ran my fingers through her hair and cradled the back of her head in my hands and deepened our kiss. When we parted I whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry, relax. Everything will be fine after tonight."

She looked up at me trying to make sure I was serious. "Really?"

"Beck texted me, he's here, we're gonna talk tonight." I said running my hand down her back, then cupping her shapely rear.

She moaned as she placed a kiss at the base of my neck and I nearly melted on the spot. Her hands wandered up my shirt and kind of pinched at the nipple. "Then you'll be all mine?"

"All yours." I whispered then took her hands off me. "Let's go inside."

She smiled and held my hand as we walked into Oasis. Jordan was looking at something on her phone, and when she saw me she let go of it and left it open next to Jaden who picked it up. She came over to me and hugged both Tori and I tightly walking us to the other side of the room. "Did he pick up my phone?"

Tori looked over her shoulder, "Yes," she answered.

"Good," she said then took a look at Tori. "Hey girl."

"Hi." Tori said a little confused. I looked over at Jaden as he pressed the screen and held it to his ear, then looked at Holly angrily, then over at me.

"I was watching that video you made this morning, act devastated." Jordan said and I dropped my head to her shoulder.

"What's in the video?" Tori asked

"Well Jaden's girlfriend calling yo' chick a hoe." Jordan said with an evil grin.

Tori looked at both of us with a confused look. "We were trying to get him to see what she's like." I answer watching the drama unfold.

"She set me up!" I hear Holly's voice drift toward me and Jaden's face get even angrier. I should be happy, but I'm not. Jay's doing a little dance with Tori explaining to her what we had planned. I just stared in Jaden's direction. He walked away from Holly and came over to me. He held me in his arms tightly. And I hugged him back. He was about to cry. He really loved this girl.

"Jaden, come on…" I said softly. "Her words don't matter okay?"

"Yes they do." He said. "I'm sorry." He kind of looked down the back of my shirt though for confirmation of the words that she'd said. The evidence ran all the way down my back. "You're bruised." He mumbled.

"It felt really good and I'd do it all over again." I whispered, "But no I'm no whore, and her words will not defeat me."

"Jaden, come on, Let's let these girls make out and things." Jordan said leading him away. Tori and I looked at each other then looked away awkwardly.

"Jade… I'm sorry about the markings on your back," Tori said.

I smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Just then' however Cat jumped out at me. "Hey… Beck's here!" I jumped away from her about a foot.

"I'm gonna… go—"

"Yeah… go, go!" She said interrupting me. I turned and found him standing next to an awkward looking Andre.

He smiled when he saw me, and he took me in his arms and kissed me, full on and hard. I grabbed the hair on the back of his head and tugged. He moaned until he realized I was pulling his head away. "Right… we need to talk." I nodded putting my hands in my pocket. I didn't want to look at Tori. "Do you wanna go outside for a minute?" I nodded and followed him out of the door. I risked a glance over my shoulder and saw Tori seething in her seat. I sighed and followed him out.

"I've never seen you dressed down before." He said taking in my Jeans and black t-shirt.

"What's up Beck… why are you stalling?"

He runs his fingers through his hair; He doesn't know what to say. He's breaking up with me… well that makes things way easier. "Things between us, never really heated up like …"

"Hold it… I fucked you in your car!" I said getting angry without really meaning to. I really just wanted this to play out the way it was in his mind because at least he had worked it out.

"Yes, but then we went inside oasis and you had more heat on the dance floor with Tori than you did with me in the Car. If I didn't know better I'd have said you were fucking her right there."

I blushed and turned away from him. Shit, he did see something. "Whatever;" was all that I could say. Why was this bothering me so much?

"Well when I went back home. I kind of saw my old Girlfriend and we kind of…"

"Did you fuck her?" I asked crying now. I couldn't stop myself.

"No… Babe, don't cry. I didn't, I really wanted to but I didn't… I had to do this first." That, just made me feel so much worse. I was a Whore, just like Holly said. I cried harder.

He held me in his arms. I should feel relief, but I am a teenaged girl. I am not a rational being. "What's her name?" I asked.

"Jade," He said pleading with me not to torture myself.

"HER NAME! What's her NAME?" I shouted at him pushing him away.

He sighed, "Alyssa…" he whispered.

"Well… I hope you're happy with that." I said walking back inside the club. I marched inside completely aware that his eyes were on me. I went straight to Tori pulled her away from Cat and into me and I kissed her deeply, drawing a deep moan from her. "Lets go to my car I need you right now." I said, my voice coming out so low and husky it surprised me. Tori gave me a look like she just had an orgasm right there. Those were words I had never said to her before. I had never been this much in control before.

"Okay, Yeah…"


	9. Ignition

**Okay Okay... I took forever I know. Took a little hiatus, I am about to go down to Florida in the morning, so I figured I would update this for you. I'm graduating on Friday. I am having a little bit of a hard time with this story. Just not feeling it anymore. I am actually kind of surprised that it is still up with all the cleansing going on here on the site. I hope you enjoy this, and even if you don't... review! Don't be shy. **

**Tell me what you really think. - S.K.**

* * *

**Ignition**

* * *

_**Girl we off in this jeep  
Foggin' windows up  
Blastin' the radio  
In the back of my truck  
Bouncin' up and down  
Stroke it round and round  
To the remix  
We just thuggin' it out...**_

-_Ignition__**, R. Kelley**_

* * *

I arched my back and pushed my jean-clad hips into hers. Tori moaned and ground her hips against mine in a frantic exchange that started out of my anger. Was I really that vain to get angry because a guy did the right thing? When I had just been cruddy to him?

I reached out to brace myself, my fingers grazing the condensation in the window, as I leveraged myself to grind into her even harder. "Oh God, Jade, take them off…"

"Can't stop now…" I moan out as I press my chest to hers. "Ohhhh, Tor," I say as I convulse in pleasure.

I felt Tori stiffen beneath me, but she was quiet, really quiet, which I later came to realize meant that she was too lost in her orgasm to speak. But I wasn't so sure that night. It felt so awkward; I just kind of backed off a little. "I'm sorry," I apologized, not only for what I thought was an unsatisfactory experience, but also for the reason why we were here in the back of my car dry-humping.

Tori sat up. "Why are you sorry?" she asked, reaching out to touch my shoulder. But I was already moving out of the car. "Jade!" I am really not gonna be a jerk about it; I wouldn't just get off and walk away like that. I went to the other door closer to where she was sitting and I opened the door for Tori.

She smiled up at me and kissed me as she stepped out of the car. "We better get back inside; they are going to start wondering where we went."

"Let them wonder," Tori said with a smile and she kissed me again. I laughed softly and then pulled her into the club, her hand in mine.

I looked around for our people, and I spotted Jordan and Jaden talking to a couple of girls. One was cute with a sweet face and awesome blue eyes like Jaden's. They were flirting with each other, but she kept her distance, but not by much… She was a good girl… but her friend… now she was eyeing Jordan… almost with the same intensity as Jordan was eyeing her, except Jordan was way more subtle. She was cute with brown hair and hazel eyes. I hated her instantly. I never said I was fine with seeing Jordan with other girls; what had once been mine will always be mine, and Jordan was mine.

Jordan must have seen the look on my face and rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, then wrapped her arm around the girl and called us over. "Hey, Babe… this is Rachel." Jordan introduced us as soon as we got close enough to hear her. "Rachel, this is Jade, Jaden's twin sister, and her girlfriend Tori."

"Hi," Tori said shyly. Rachel looked at both Tori and I then smiled.

"That's your ex?" Rachel asked. "Damn, Jordan, you fucked up."

I guess she wasn't so bad after all. "I never told you anything about an ex."

"You didn't have to…" She jerked her head in my direction. "I am not blind at all, and I don't think Tori missed the look on her face either."

Tori… I looked at her; she was staring at me just analytically, and then she looked over at Rachel. Was she grateful? "It's cool, Jade isn't going anywhere. I'm secure in my standing," Tori said and looked me in the eye, daring me to contradict her in front of them.

I shrugged. "Who's your friend?" I asked Rachel.

"Oh that's Sarah, my best friend," Rachel said.

"Hi," Sarah said with a smile when she heard her name.

"Hey, I'm Jade, Jaden's—"

"Sister, yeah, I see the resemblance." We all stood around a bit awkwardly, kind of staring around the room. Then all of a sudden _Birthday Cake_ came over the loudspeaker. I began to blush violently, remembering the last time I had heard the song in Tori's presence. She gave me a sly smirk and pulled me to the dance floor.

I resisted a little, but I soon followed when I realized there probably wasn't anything that could happen since we both wore such sensible clothing. Well, I was kind of right. We made out throughout the song, her hands and my hands roaming each other's bodies, and we kind of left that dance floor very frustrated. Why do we do this to ourselves?

We were in the bathroom directly after the song, just at it, and then a thought occurred to me as she unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down. We don't know each other well beyond this. This is what we did, and when we weren't doing this, we did not see each other. She toyed with my center as I pulled her shirt up and brought her breast to my mouth. This felt so good, but I wanted this to last. I let go of her breast with a pop and moaned as she worked my center like she knew how because she knew this about me. I guess that was something, but it wasn't enough. "We need to stop doing this," I whispered, then moaned as she entered me.

"What do you mean?" she asked, throwing her head back as I nibbled at her neck. "Like right now?"

I chuckled and bit my lower lip to keep from crying out. "N-no… I—I—Oh shit," I answered my hands desperately seeking her center. I wanted her to come with me; I couldn't think clearly anymore. There was no more talking, no more thoughts about slowing down, just glorious release.

Later, I drove her and Andre back to her house, so that he could get his car and Tori could sit next to me. Cat had decided to ride with Jordan and Jaden, which was fine by me. "Babe… what did you want to tell me earlier?" Tori asked as I neared her house.

I glanced at her and furrowed my brows. I didn't remember what she was referring to. "When?"

"When we were in the bathroom… you know…" I blushed, grateful that it was dark and Andre was no longer sitting next to me. I didn't answer until I had parked next to Andre's car and the dude had said his goodbyes and pulled out of the driveway.

"We have to slow down… I mean I don't know you nearly well enough to be doing the things that I do to you," I finally said, looking at her. "Beck broke up with me before I had a chance to do it. He found someone else… Then I turned around and pulled you into the car to do what we did out of my anger at the rejection… that is not fair to you."

Tori looked out of the window and to her house thoughtfully. "Okay, sure… so how do we do that?"

"We go out, we have fun, we keep our hands to ourselves. We talk."

"Can we at least make out?" Tori said with a smirk. I laughed.

"Not if we're gonna end up doing what we did today!" I sighed and looked at her seriously. "I mean it, Tori. I want to be your best friend, not just the girl that will let your inner dominatrix come out and play."

She chuckled, then leaned in and kissed me softly. "I think that would be cool."

I smiled at her just as my phone buzzed. I showed her the screen; it was Jordan. I answered the phone. "You are coming with me to San Diego for black Friday."

"Why?" I asked. I hated black Friday, but Jordan was crazy into it. I mean really, San Diego?

"They have this one outlet in National City. It is bound to have some good deals," Jordan said.

"Oh hell no. I'm not going to the hood in San Diego, when I can just go here to east LA? No frieges!"

Tori laughed, shocked that I knew that saying. My nannies were all Mexican; they taught me a lot of Spanish and I'm almost fluent. Jordan always thought it was funny when I said it. "Come on, Chick! Why do you think I asked you to go with me?"

"What if I just want to hang out with my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Bring her. The more bodies, the better," Jordan tried. "And you know the farther south you go, the better the tacos."

I looked at Tori. "Do you want to go to San Diego on black Friday?"

"YES, TORI, SAY YES!" she shouted so that Tori could hear her.

Tori laughed and nodded a yes. "FINE!" I said, frustrated. "We will go." She shouts for glee at the other end of the line. I pulled the phone away from my ear. "But I would rather go to the outlets than National City."

"Okay, we'll do the outlets. Damn… not all of us are loaded like you."

"Shut up, you live in my neighborhood," I answered.

"But my parents are the ones with the money," Jordan insisted. I rolled my eyes.

" Let me go make out with my girlfriend. I'll talk to you on Friday."

"No… Thursday night!" she said. I growled and just hung up, annoyed.


	10. PMS

**A/N: Okay so I am sorry this took like a year to get written, but I made it. It will be a while yet again because I am going to try to participate in RADE week which starts in like twenty minutes, so... I might be a little busy this week. If you don't mind reading a little RADE action, check it out. But I know Jori's are loyal Joris and this is your OTP. MY OTP isn't even Jori but Jori is so easy to write that I do it with pleasure! and I did it here just for you! **

**Also I have been doing an awful Lot of Reading, and I think I will shout some of my faves out on my authors notes from now on! Today's shout out is **_Braxenimos_** and **_ZenNoMai's Lust Vs Love_** because Zen is the only one that has gotten me to read disturbing vampire stuff. **

**Anyway. I was kind of PMSing when I wrote this so forgive me, I wrote it a while ago so I was moody. and I finished it today so it makes more sense at the end... I liked it anyway so yeah. anyway I want you to review! Don't be shy.**

**Tell me what you really think. - S.K.**

* * *

**PMS**

* * *

_**Today I'm not feelin' pretty**_

_**See I'm feelin' quite ugly**_

_**Havin' one of those days**_

_**When I can't make up my mind**_

_**So don't even look at me**_

_-PMS Mary J. Blige_

* * *

Perfect! Lady issues make it impossible for Tori to push the sex agenda with me. Okay, so she said she wanted to want to get to know me, right? But, look at me I'm hot! I expect her to at least try.

Thanksgiving and PMS don't mix. Mom and dad tried to make me participate, but I could feel myself behaving like a raging lunatic. It was so bad, that they finally gave up and sent me to my room.

Once I was in my room, I was in tears. Tori hadn't called me all day. This hormone driven insanity had to end.

My cell rang as I was staring it down waiting for Tori to call; but it wasn't Tori, it was Jordan. "What do you want?"

"What do you think?" She answered with a question of her own.

"Well, I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"I just don't feel like it." I growled, "plus Tori didn't call him fat and ugly it can go out looking like…" Was she laughing at me? "This isn't funny Jay."

"You are PMSing aren't you?"

"Leave me alone."

"I'm coming to get you in a few, take a Midol, and call your girl."

I decide as I put down my phone I wondered why it hadn't occurred to me to call Tori. She called me before I could call her. I was grinning like any idiot when I saw her name on my caller ID. "I'm on my way to your house, "she said after I answered.

"Good, hurry." I said actually controlling myself, when all I really wanted to do was say, Tori I miss you so much, I want you here with me to hold me and make me feel better, Like a total loon. I'm proud of myself.

I fell asleep after that. I was happy now. My insanity abated, I was able to allow that turkey to do what it was supposed to do and put me to sleep. But I suppose it wasn't long before I felt a set of lips on mine.

My eyes fluttered open, and I smiled as she pulled back. "I knew you still wanted me." I said pushing Jordan off of me.

"No! I only did that because your girlfriend over there was too chicken to do it with your parents downstairs." She said wiping her mouth off. I smirked and walked over to Tori and kissed her good; so that she didn't get mad at me for the reaction I gave when Jordan kissed me.

"Hi," I said

"I didn't believe her when she said it was only way to wake you," Tori said. "You sleep so heavily."

"All right, don't make me gag," Jordan said. "We got to go get Cat."

The three of us walked out to the driveway. Tori and I moved to sit in the back seat. I opened the door for her, and kissed her softly. "How was your thanksgiving?" I asked.

She smiled, "Really good, my family from Santa Monica came down." She sat in the car and tugged at my arm.

I began to follow, but Jordan stopped me. "Hell no, Jade."

I glared at her, "What's your problem?"

"I, Jordan, will not be playing chauffeur to a pair of horny teenage girls." She answered pointing to the front seat. "Get your ass in the front seat."

"What?" Tori asked turning her own glare onto my ex-girlfriend. I smirked; it was just so cute.

"You'll have company as soon as we get Cat." I stated.

Jordan rolled her eyes. "Girl, cat doesn't want to listen to your lip smacking anymore than I do." She retorted and got in her seat. "Now get your ass in here."

I looked at Tori and shrugged. "Sorry, she does have a point." I murmured and leaned in to kiss her.

"Come ON!" She shouted. I looked at her then back at Tori then brought her hand to my lips and kissed it.

"I hate your ex…" She mumbled.

"Give her time… she's cool once you get to know her."

After we picked Cat up, we headed down the five toward San Diego. Jordan blasted some music and as we got onto the freeway, a very familiar song started to play. One that made me blush almost as much as "Birthday Cake" did.

"Aww Shit Babe, that's our song!" Jordan said turning it up even more and grabbing my hand.

I blushed and pried my hand out of hers and turned to face out of the window. As I did so, I caught a glimpse of Tori in the mirror. "Whatever Jordan."

"Come on babe, Sing with me like we used to sing it."

"Nope," I answered.

"Jade, it's just a song." She insisted.

"Yeah Jade, It's just a song." Cat teased, as Jordan began to sing along with chris Brown.

_Baby, you don't have to try to read my mind  
Cause you know I wanna get it in  
And tell me why would we just think about it  
If you want it then I got it_

She tugged at my hand to get me to participate. "Girl just drive the car," I stated but I let her hold my hand, I couldn't help it. She just would have reached out and grabbed it again. If she weren't gay I'd swear she was in love with Ace Hood.

_We can be body to body  
Body to body  
I don't mean to rush you girl but,  
We should be body to body  
Body to body, body to body  
_

I shook my head and looked back out of the window stealing Glances at Tori through the rear view mirror. It was tilted just right so that I could see her from my angle. And Jordan let go of my hand as she rapped Ace Hood's Verse taking glances at me. Just leering at me and I know it's all for Tori's benefit. Is Jordan, marking her territory much?

_Uh, picture your body soaking, bath water  
No panties on, come up out them leg warmers  
Wrap up your hair, leave on your heels  
Kissing you while I whisper, shawty how it feels  
Let ya mind wonder, oh you're thinking dirty?  
I was thinking you can ride me, Miss. Kentucky Derby  
Why dream about it, let's take advantage._

She reached out and ran her fingers through my hair. She said she loved it that I was a white girl because she could run her fingers through my hair. She says you can't touch a black girls hair. When I pointed out that she was black, and I had my hands in her hair all the time, she told me she was different, because her hair was short. Made for touching. I loved it when she touched my hair and my eyes closed for a second. Just a second because I didn't forget my girlfriend was in the car with us… I didn't… Really I didn't.

_My body on your body, hope that you can manage  
Gotta moan it, damn-it, feels good  
Pulling on her hair to let her know I'm still hood  
Damn right, serve her the real  
This year of the Ace, bet you that she know the deal  
_

"Come on babe, sing with me." She said once the rap was over. She was still playing with my hair. I bit my lip and looked up in the mirror, and tori's eyes were looking down at her phone. I took a deep breath. I don't sing aloud but I mouth the next part of the song.

_Baby, you don't have to try to read my mind  
Cause you know I wanna get it in  
And tell me why would we just think about it  
If you want it then I got it  
We can be body to body_

I got a text as that part finished, and I looked down on the as Chris brown finished the chorus.

**Tori: If she doesn't get your hand out of your hair right now I swear…**

_Body to body  
I don't mean to rush you girl but  
We should be body to body  
Body to body, body to body_

**Me: It's just a song… our song.**

I shot that text back as Jordan began to rap the second verse. I blushed though, but I really liked this song.

_Uh, so quit ya contemplating, skip this conversation  
By the way you biting on your lips just gave me confirmation  
Was that Channel 5? Very sexy fragrance  
Are those your real eyes  
Can tell you're partially Asian_

I always laugh at that last line, which is the only line that doesn't fit me according to Jordan. But not this time because I got another text.

**Tori: NOT ANYMORE!**

I looked back at Tori'sangry face, and It kind of turned me on. I was getting into the song now.

_But I know your body got me focused, I'm just so sedated  
And I guarantee I do you better than your past-n-latest_

Jordan licked her lips and I bit my lip, then I stretched making Jordan look at me. She swerved a little "Watch the road dork." I mumble. Jordan laughed and kept up rapping.

_Body to body, wet as Dasani  
Bet if I hit your spot, then I'll make you tsunami  
Change up the sheets, no time to sleep  
Asked what she's thinking, she replied that I'm a beast  
Yeah she replied that I'm a beast  
Got it locked between the sheets and even in the streets_

**Tori: You have nothing to say?**

I glanced back at her and smirked. Then turned my face toward the window and began to sing full on the Chris Brown part, and I texted her at the same time.

_Baby, you don't have to try to read my mind  
Cause you know I wanna get it in  
And tell me why would we just think about it  
If you want it then I got it_

**Me: Why does it bother you so much?**

_We can be body to body  
Body to body  
I don't mean to rush you girl but  
But we should be body to body  
Body to body, body to body_

**Tori: You're my girl, not hers.**

When the hook came up, I Turned in my seat and sang it at her.

_We're making love on the floor, you're kissing my tattoos  
I'm pulling your hair you scream my name  
Call me mommy, baby I got you  
Go get in your bed and lay down, down, down  
Girl, are you ready, cause I'm gonna want you face down, down, down  
Right now, you fuckin' with a real freak!  
_

I winked at her and turned to face the front and texted her back while I sang.

_Baby, you don't have to try to read my mind  
Cause you know I wanna get it in  
And tell me why would we just think about it  
If you want it then I got it  
We can be body to body  
Body to body_

**Me: Forget what I said last time… I got you when we get back to school.**

_I don't mean to rush you girl but  
We should be body to body  
Body to body, body to body _

**Tori: Fuck yeah… Thank you! Why not tonight?**

I looked over at Jordan, she was annoyed, "What's your problem?" I asked.

"That was our song, you tainted it." She said a little pissed.

"Bitch, shut up… My girlfriend's in the car." I answered firing off another text.

**Me: PMS : (**

"You're right… I'm sorry, that was really rude." Jordan said apologetically.

**Tori: Oh… and Thanks for what you said.**

"You got Birthday Cake?" I asked with a smirk. Then I looked back at Tori who was blushing just as red as I was, and we laughed really hard.

"You ever feel like you're out of the loop, Cat?" Jordan asked after the peels of laughter ensued from the two of us.

"All the time Jay, All the time." She sighed and then perked up when she got a text from Robbie. "Wow, it must be like three am over there."

**Me: That was easy enough, I lo…Love having you around.**

"That boy's got it real bad for you Cat." I said as I read the next text from Tori.

**Tori: I got it bad for you… I love you too.**

I looked down at my phone, then looked over at Tori and smiled. We held our gaze for a long time. I had the best girl in the world.

When we got to the Border of Mexico, we saw the huge lines at the outlet mall. I hated tis. I can't tell you how much. The doors opened at midnight. And the three other girls rushed in and started grabbing all sorts of things. I sauntered over to the Fazzini outlet alone. Tori was distracted doing her own thing.

I caught a glimpse of this awesome bag that could totally replace Tori's Jank messanger bag. It had to be worth at least a grand. I pulled my mom's credit card out of my pocket. She gave it to me and I prayed that the one gift I wanted to buy was cheap enough that I don't get over my 2,500 dollar limit.

It was on sale for 600. Sweet.

**Tori: Babe, where are you?**

I moved over to the car and stuck the bag in there then fired off a text.

**Me: The car, I don't want to be here. How are you?**

**Tori: Your ex is so cool… I can't believe you let her go.**

**Me: Jordan, stop flirting with my girl.**

**Jordan: LOL… No. Where the fuck are you anyway.**

**Me: Where are you?**

**Me: If she hadn't broken up with me, I wouldn't be with you right now.**

**Tori: This is true… I miss you come to the bookstore.**

**Jordan: At the bookstore.**

They both sent the last text at the same time. I walked to Million Books as a pocketed my phone and I spotted Geraldo Riviera Dress at his outlet and I stared. IT was so sexy that my feet just headed in that direction. The dress in the window was the only one left. The tag read three thousand dollars for the original price. The price went down to a grand for black Friday, and because it was the last one and was on the mannequin they gave it to me for eight hundred.

**Jordan: Where the fuck are you?**

**Me: Geraldo Riviera Sexy ass dress at the window got to have it.**

**Jordan: Well hurry the fuck up; your girlfriend won't let me leave here until you get here.**

I walked to the bookstore and snuck up behind Tori. I kissed her neck and wrapped my arms around her. She tensed up then melted against me when she realized it was me. "Sorry, saw a pretty dress I had to have."

"You're such a girl," Tori said planting a kiss on my nose.

"You'll thank me for it later," I murmured. She blushed prettily and turned in my arms to kiss me full on.

"I've got the best gifts for Robbie!" Cat said excitedly bouncing towards us. then she noticed me and Tori and said. "Oh… I'm not totally uncomfortable."

"Come on, I have everything I need, you guys good?" Jordan asked pulling Tori off of me.

"Yeah, I'm done," Tori answered.

"Yes!" Cat exclaimed.

"I didn't even want to be here." I answered blandly running my forefinger along my lips smoothing what is left of my lipstick along with Tori's and blending the colors on my lips.

"Alright then, let's go.


	11. I can't fight this feeling

**A/N: once I finish all of my stories on here I am quitting Fan fiction. I can't do this anymore. I will finish every thing. Just because you guys are invested in the stories, but I'm so discouraged right now, I think I need to quit. This is the last chapter of Like a boy by the way. I hope you enjoy it, but whatever. I had fun! Bye. –S. K.**

* * *

**I Can't Fight This Feeling**

* * *

_**My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,  
Cause you take me to the places,  
That alone I'd never find.**_

_ I can't fight This Feeling- Reo Speedwagon_

* * *

I woke up next to Tori in her bed at her dorm. It's what I had been doing for weeks now. This was our last day of school before winter break. Cat spent the night with Robbie in our room, and I came here. Usually it was the three of us. I walked into the dorm in girl form, blending in with the other girls. I would hang out with everyone, and then spent the night in Cat and Tori's room.

I spent my days in drag, and made out with my girlfriend between classes. "I always knew he had a thing for her." I would hear some girls say as they passed by.

"Do you think he actually ever had a girlfriend? I mean he was always staring at her." Another said.

I stopped kissing Tori as I heard it and rested my forehead on hers. "Don't pay them any attention." She whispered to me.

"I'm still a boy Tori I want to be myself. I am so tired of hiding." I responded.

Just as I said that Trina bolted out of her classroom and straight to the bathroom; her face contorted in pain, as if she were ready to hurl. Tori stepped out of my embrace and followed her. I smirked and followed her and almost walked in. "Wait! What are you doing?"

"Following you." I stated. "I want to see what's going on."

"You're a boy…" She stated and walked away.

I sighed and leaned against the wall next to the restroom and tried to listen to what is going on. They were taking so long; the bell rang before I got a chance to find out. I sighed and headed to Sikowitz's class. Tori made it to class just before it ended. Sikowitz didn't even notice because we were in the middle of a drive by acting exercise and she slipped in without him noticing. Plus he hadn't taken the attendance yet either. I was wrapped around a pretty blonde girl pretending we were star-crossed lovers on our last night together. It was almost comical what happened when Tori walked up to us. She had impeccable timing, as the girl was about to kiss me. She reached out her hand and turned my head to her and she kissed me. I let go of Kristen, which was her name, and crushed my girlfriend to me. Kristen looked maaaad… she would have been even madder if she had kissed me, because Kristen was homophobic.

Our kiss carried us away, and she reached up to run her fingers through my wig, but she knocked it loose and it fell backward as it exposed my wig cap. I froze then kind of pushed Tori away gently, and ran as fast as I could; out of the classroom before anyone besides my friends could notice.

"I was wondering how Jayden could mack on his sister's girlfriend like that." I heard come from behind me. I sat on a bench in the quad in girl form. My face covered by my hands.

"I'm sorry Beck." I mumbled.

"Don't be… though I wish you had told me who you were when you first got there instead of making me think one of my best friends was a cheating cad." He said sitting next to me and putting a protective arm around my shoulder.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. "Now Jaden will be kicked out of Hollywood arts, and I will never get in."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Tori said sitting on the other side of me. "Babe, it was Sikowitz's class. He won't say anything, you've got talent."

"It's only a matter of time…" I stated.

"Trina's pregnant." Tori said softly. "With Eikner's baby."

"What?" Both Beck and I said looking at her.

"Do you remember how she ran this morning? All green in the face…"

"Morning sickness?" Beck asked, and Tori nodded.

"Ewww." I responded.

"So, I told Dad, Dad's pulling Trina out. Eikner is about to loose his job and You are next on the waiting list." Tori stated.

"There is just one problem… My parent's aren't gonna let me stay if all of this comes out." I stated.

"Oh…" She stated.

"Not if they never find out that you weren't accepted in the first place." Beck stated. "Tori can you get access to Jaden's records? Maybe we can get her grades transferred over to her."

"I guess I could do that." Tori stated

"Or maybe you should just blame every thing to the fact that Einker was messing with the students and not paying attention to who was attending the school." Andre said coming up behind me.

I was so surprised at the amount of love I was getting from these people whom I had been lying to for moths. An Ex boyfriend type person, and a friend… a dude I really liked. I smiled. "So what's next?"

I moved into Trina's room… which was a single room on the senior floor. What ended up happening was that Eikner was fired and they hired child star Helen… to be our principal. She made all of us re audition. And I got to stay. There were a lot of girls kicked out of Hollywood Arts. Here's a hint, they were all hot, easy, and talentless.

Jaden decided to come to our school after all, and moved in with Robbie. And Jordan was here a lot too. It was all because of Olive. Yeah the perky girl that Cat had told her about. I guess things just worked out really well for them. Or Olive is just too stupid to know that she's straight. I love Jordan, so I can tell you that she could turn the straightest girl gay if she wanted to.

"See, I told you it would all work out." Tori said, her body splayed across my chest; our sweat intermingling and drying on our skin.

"I guess you were right," I answered.

"I'm just glad I have you." Tori said her hand traveling between our bodies. She was good at giving me pleasure, and I was glad that the next two and a half years of school, I was going to have her with me. I was never going to let her go.

There was a knock on the door and I let out a moan that meant go away. "Girl you better open this door or I'll break in."

"JAY! GO AWAY!" I growled and wrapped my thighs around Tori, trapping her against me. "Babe, don't stop." I whispered.

Tori smiled and lowered her head to suckle at my neck. I didn't hear anything more. Jordan must have given up and left the dorm. "Oh, Jade That's not a pretty fuck face." I heard from above my head.

"Jordan!" I said reaching up and pulling her by her shirt collar. "This better be important."

Tori retreated from me and began to get dressed. "Helen just caught me and Olive in that very same position and she is going through the rooms busting people… o knowing the two of you…"

I gasped and let go of her. I reached for my sweat pants and Tori tossed me a black shirt. And went into my bathroom. "Thanks Jay." I said.

"I'mma bounce, don't want to get you in any trouble… and uh… air this place out." Jordan said as she headed out of the door. Tori was on it, opening the windows to let in a pretty spring breeze.

When Helen finally got to our room, Tori and I were seated on my floor laughing and smearing each other with face cream. My hand smashed on Tori's nose trying to push her away from getting anymore of the green gooey stuff on my face and failing as she had leverage and her hand was expertly spreading the stuff all across my cheeks and mouth.

"Uh… Um… sleepover?" Helen asked and we paused. The silence was awkward; Helen couldn't help but feel like she was interrupting something.

"Yeah… I mean is that okay?" Tori asked turning her innocent eyes to the principal but not moving her hand from where she had them.

"Uh huh… yes, yes… Carry on." Helen said and closed the door behind her. I laughed and shook my head.

"Imagine if she had seen something else." Tori said as I took my hand off of her face. And she removed her hand off mine and just kind of hovered over me.

"Like what?" I asked.

She began to lower herself over me. "Like this…" She kissed me and ran her hand down the side of my body. She pulled the shirt off of me. Oh yeah… two more years of this? I can handle this.


End file.
